Del básquet y Jonghyun
by The SHINee Project
Summary: "Ser más alto y una novia porrista" unos sueños perfectos para el joven Jong que entra al equipo de básquet. Sin embargo, ahí conoce al misterioso Key, un frágil chico con un oscuro secreto. ¿Hasta dónde te arriesgarías por un amigo? Si dices "lo que sea necesario" ¿Es tu amigo, o algo más? Yaoi, JongkhyunxKey, JonghyunxMinho. Especial finales alternativos. SHINee fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: PPBKAI  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

"**Del básquet y Jonghyun"**

**Capítulo 1**

El chico nuevo de la ciudad. Los primeros días siempre son los más difíciles entre la mudanza y el localizar donde está todo lo que se necesitará como una tienda, una farmacia y claro, la nueva escuela.

Para este chico en particular no es ningún problema hacer nuevos amigos. Tiene un carácter muy amigable, siempre optimista y una sonrisa encantadora. Está muerto de cansancio, estuvo ayudando a su mamá y a su hermana con los muebles. Técnicamente el los cargaba y ellas le señalaban dónde los querían. Su papá, aunque quería ayudar, tenía muchos papeles que preparar puesto que al día siguiente era su primer día como Abogado en jefe de uno de los despachos mas prestigiados del país, por ello es que tuvieron que cambiar su lugar de vivienda.

El chico solo se avienta a su cama y clava la vista en el techo ¡Todo le duele!, pero antes de quedarse dormido piensa "Todo saldrá bien ¿Por qué no?"

-¡¿Queee?!

-Lo siento hijo, pero así son las cosas

-No, no, no, debe haber un error .-. Corretea al profesor que no deja de avanzar con la libreta en la mano .-. Mi marca no es tan mala. No es la mejor como la de ese otro chico pero, lo hice mejor que muchos que se quedaron

-Tus marcas no son tan malas, es cierto, pero de 25 aspirantes quedaste en el 15. Los demás tienen muy buen potencial

-¿Y yo no?

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero a tu edad…

-¡Aún soy muy joven!

-Para unas cosas si, pero para otras, la naturaleza pone el límite.

-Y yo ya llegué a mi límite .-. Completa decepcionado

-Si, llegaste a tu límite hace unos 2 años, no cambiarás mucho

-¡Pero es mi sueño!

-Si los equipos se hicieran con soñadores entonces el equipo no sería de 5, si no de 50.-. Le conmueven sus ojos bonitos de cachorro .-. Mira, podemos hacer algo, contra las reglas pero, dependiendo de tu desempeño puedo abogar para que después te den el cambio

-Haré lo que sea .-. La esperanza brilla en sus mejillas

-Te anotaré en la liga B

-¡No! Yo no puedo estar ahí, yo debo pertenecer a la liga A.

-No puedo hacer nada a menos que demuestres a los directivos que lo puedes hacer. Así que tómalo o déjalo. O entrenas en la liga B…

-Que son años menores que yo

-Y están en otro campo y tus compañeros no te verán…o inscríbete en el grupo de música para que te presentes junto con todos en navidad y cantes los villancicos.

-Ah…no habría…

-No

-Aaah, bufff! Está bien, me uniré a la liga B. todo sea por mi sueño

-Jovencito, tu sueño de triunfar y ser un jugador profesional lo tienen todos, pero eso no le pasa a casi nadie

-Pero ese no es mi sueño

-¿A no? ¿Entonces cual es?

-Bueno, son 2: tener una novia porrista y…ser más alto.

Los sueños optimistas no iban del todo tan bien. Cuando Kim Jonghyun se anotó para hacer la prueba para formar parte del equipo de básquetbol lo hizo lleno de esperanza de que, al igual que otros chicos que ha conocido, por hacer ese tipo de deporte, crecen unos cuantos centímetros más. Pero al llegar al gimnasio se encontró con una fila de Sasquash que le sacaban al menos una cabeza de estatura. Aún así, pensó en que podía ganarles a todos.

-Nombre

-Kim Jonghyun

-¿Leíste los requisitos?

-¡Si señor!

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vete al club de lectura

-Puedo hacerlo

-¿Cuánto mides?

-1.75

-Mínimo es 1.82

-Si uste…

-¡Siguiente! .-. Ya fue cuando se enojó y le gritó en la cara

-¡No estoy pintado! Quiero hacerlo por que SÉ que puedo hacerlo. Así que ahora usted se queda ahí sentado y me verá hacer la prueba .-. El entrenador frunció el seño, después empezó a reír

-Un chico con agallas. Me gusta. Esta bien…¿Cuál me dijiste es tu nombre? ¿Mini Jonghyun?

Así fue como puedo colarse en la prueba, sin embargo, aunque su técnica, resistencia y coordinación eran bastante buenas, era en el cuerpo a cuerpo donde los más grandes tenían ventaja, lo quisiera o no, 10 o 15 centímetros es una gran diferencia.

Recriminándose a si mismo por haber aceptado ese trato tan humillante, Kim camina a su primera práctica con los "peques" quienes desgraciadamente tienen su estatura, aunque al llegar se sorprende de que muchos de ellos están casi como los mamut del grupo A solo que por su edad aún no han embarnecido lo suficiente.

-Me da gusto verte por aquí Kim. Solo .-. Lo jala del hombro y se lo lleva a un lugar un poco apartado .-. Si alguien pregunta, tienes 17. No deberías estar aquí pero quiero darte la oportunidad

-Esta bien, tengo 17 años, soy un niño, un infante

-Si, así que cállate y compórtate como uno de 17

-Quiero mi biberón

-¡No exageres!

La primer semana de entrenamiento pasa sin pena ni gloria. Convive con los chicos, le caen bien, pero a veces son tan bobos que lo sacan de quicio ¿El era igual? Al menos no le parecía, aunque ahora sentía algo de pena por si mismo.

-¡Bien chicos! La práctica de hoy será en parejas, ya han jugado mucho a aventar la pelotita al aro. Este juego es de hombres, hay dolor y contacto físico. Golpes. Muchos de ustedes piensan que solo los empujarán, que los demás competidores se van a apegar al reglamento. Pero debo decirles, mis pequeños fetos, que las cosas no son así. Encontrarán jugadores sucios que dan golpes y cometen faltas sin que el mejor arbitro lo note y ustedes deben estar preparados para soportar el dolor y el coraje. Así que, empecemos…. Kim y Kim…(etc, etc)

Jonghyun busca al que será su compañero ¿Hay otro Kim? El se lleva bien con todos pero no se sabe sus segundos nombres. Hasta que ve que algo alejado se encuentra un chico extremadamente delgado, rostro dulce pero mirada fría. Parece de esos muñequitos de alambrito que todos sabemos dibujar. Es muy retraído. Cuando están todos justos el hace comentarios y bromas bastante simpáticas, pero no convive de un modo mas "fraternal" con los demás.

-Hola .-. Jonghyun saluda, el chico le devuelve una sonrisa que se ve algo fingida. Incluso el es mas alto.

-Hola, eres el otro Kim ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno, pues practiquemos. No seré muy bueno contigo .-. Le lanza una sonrisa que puede llamarse ¿Coqueta?

-Y no quiero que lo seas eehhh

-Kibum…Key, para que sea mas corto

-Bien Key, prepárate para un buen moretón.

Comienzan la práctica. Es muy delgado, si, pero es mas fuerte y rápido de lo que parece. No le suelta el balón, por lo visto no fue una buena idea dejarlo que el comenzara. Además, el entrenador dijo, que quien no pudiera quitarle el balón al compañero o se dejara quitárselo, recibiría como castigo 20 vueltas a la cancha y lo peor, le compraría bebidas rehidratantes a los demás. Así que la mitad sería castigado y la otra mitad no.

Jonghyun ya estaba enojado (de juego) por que el tiempo se estaba terminando y no podía quitarle el balón a Key y no estaba dispuesto a gastar una módica cantidad en bebidas rehidratantes. Así que le dio un empujón de costado un poco mas fuerte que los demás que le había dado y lo derribó al piso, quedando Key hecho bolas agarrándose el área del hígado

-BRRRTTT .-. El silbato del entrenador.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Dijimos aprender a manejar el dolor, no juego sucio

-No fue mi intención.-. Jonghyun estaba muy asustado arrodillado junto a Key

-Estoy bien entrenador, solo, es que el otro día me caí en el baño y me golpee con la tina

-Discúlpame, no quería lastimarte

-Esta bien, no fue la gran cosa, solo, ayúdame a sentarme en la banca.

El entrenamiento continuó pero de reojo Jonghyun miraba al chico sintiéndose culpable de haberlo lastimado aunque no pensó que fuera tan rudo, no le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero debía recordar que estaba con menores y aun no desarrollan toda su fuerza, debería tener mas cuidado.

En cuanto terminaron el entrenamiento Jonghyun se escabulló a la cafetería, regresó con un refrescante jugo para el chico lastimado.

-Ten

-No era necesario

-Fui muy brusco contigo y veo que si estás lastimado .-. Le parece gracioso cómo sorbe del popote .-. Prometo que seré mas mesurado con mi fuerza

-Jajaja "Jonghyun el súper hombre" no te creas tan fuerte, solo me agarraste en un mal momento. No por ser menor que tu tengo que ser un debilucho

-No nos llevamos tanto tiempo, si acaso unos meses

-Jajaja, eres tan mentiroso. ¿Crees que me creo el cuento de que tienes la misma edad que todos aquí? Tu tienes unos 19 o 20 y seguro estás en la liga B por que no alcanzaste la estatura para estar en la A y el entrenador te dio la oportunidad .-. El descubierto desorbita los ojos. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?.-. Y nadie me lo dijo si es lo que estás pensando .-.¿Acaso también lee la mente? .-. No leo la mente .-. ¡Es diabólico! .-. Y no soy un ser del infierno .-. Termina su jugo y desecha el vaso .-. Simplemente soy más observador que el resto. Pero aunque seas mayor tampoco tienes tanta fuerza, no nos subestimes

-¡Vaya! Eres un chico bastante interesante

-No eres el único que lo dice…si, ya lo se, lo de tu edad es un secreto, no diré nada, lo prometo

A partir de ahí comienza a tener mas relación con ese chico Key. Le gusta lo inteligente que es, divertido y risueño, pero siempre hay "algo" en su mirada, no sabe si catalogarlo de tristeza o desconfianza. Le gustaría preguntarle pero, no quiere parecer entrometido. Ya el tiempo dirá si se tienen la confianza de que le cuente algo.

**5 meses después**.

Jonghyun acordó con Key que le pasaría unos trabajos que el ya había hecho con anterioridad para que los presentara como su tarea y tuviera mas tiempo de entrenar puesto que se acercaba un torneo con chicos de otra preparatoria. Se sentía tan apenado de jugar con los de la prepa cuando el ya estaba estudiando en la universidad.

Para entonces el ya tenía a algunas fanáticas entre las chicas del colegio. El procuraba no acercarse mucho, no fuera a tener la mala suerte de que alguna de ellas tuviera hermanos en la universidad y lo descubrieran que juega con los "pequeños". Sin embargo, se permitía algunas pláticas cortas con ellas, si tan solo tuvieran unos 2 años mas serían perfectas.

Vio a su amigo salir de la biblioteca algo apresurado ¿Acaso olvidó que se verían antes del entrenamiento? Decidió seguirlo y darle un susto de muerte, después se haría el ofendido y lo obligaría a que le comprara una hamburguesa (con papas) para contentarlo. Llegó al paradero, esperó a que pasara un bus en particular. Jonghyun se paró algo cerca de el para hacerle la broma pero jamás notó su presencia. Esto se le hizo muy extraño viniendo del chico con sentidos de grillo. Se puso su capucha para cubrirse y ya dentro del camión lo asustaría. Subieron, el chico tomó su lugar, Jonghyun se sentó justo detrás de el y no lo notó. Iba cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida y jugaba nervioso con los dedos. Eso no le dio buena espina. Decidió seguirlo y si lo creía prudente intervendría ¿Acaso recibió una mala noticia? Pero ese no era el rumbo para su casa, no lo había visitado jamás, pero sabía que vivía cerca de la universidad y por eso a veces después del entrenamiento se iban juntos, el se quedaba para sus clases de la noche y el se seguía para su casa.

Llegaron hasta una zona de bares de no muy buena reputación ¿Un menor de edad, solo, en una zona como esas? Key era muy divertido, pero jamás hacía estupideces como tomar y jamás pretendía "sentirse el mayor" a pesar de que su madurez lo hacía lucir como tal.

Caminaron 4 calles ¿Aún no notaba su presencia? Ni siquiera se esforzaba en esconderse. Dio vuelta en un callejón sin salida, bastante mal oliente, ahí se encontraba un hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la edad, usaba un traje de vestir beige con corbata a juego, ni siquiera era asiático aunque no podía definir su nacionalidad. Key se acercó y este lo abrazó atrapando de inmediato sus labios en un feroz besuqueo. Jonghyun se quedó escondido a la vuelta del sucio muro, tenía la mandíbula en el suelo por la sorpresa. Veía como su amigo enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de aquel hombre, sus caricias se hacían un tanto mas intensas hasta que tomados de la mano entraron al hotelucho que tenía su entrada por ese callejón. En cuanto entraron el moreno se recargó en la pared, estaba tan sorprendido (y acalorado). Jamás lo hubiera pensado del "siempre coqueto con las chicas" Key. Después de unos minutos empezó a reír, no era ni el primero ni el último que fingía para no ser descubierto. Aunque algo de remordimiento lo invadió, cuando jugaban a veces era muy pesado con el, ya no lo sería mas, de ahora en adelante lo trataría con mas delicadeza y se mantendría a su lado por si alguien quería molestarlo ¿Eso haría un amigo no? Ya con una actitud mas relajada caminó de regreso a la parada del bus, después de todo, estaba en buenas manos (no pudo evitar sonreír travieso con sus sucios pensamientos).

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOTEL:**

En cuanto abren la puerta, el hombre avienta al jovencito sobre el colchón y se acomoda sobre el. Sigue besándolo solo que esta vez sus manos van mucho más allá de lo que lo hicieron en el callejón. El chico se queja y trata de defenderse, pero su agresor es mucho mas corpulento que el. Cuando lo deja boca abajo comienza a llorar. De nuevo ese hombre lo usará a su gusto. Le da asco cada vez que recibe su mensaje de que quiere verlo y no puede negarse, debe obedecer y asistir al punto donde lo cite, regularmente es ese hotel por que al estar tan escondido es ideal para que nadie lo descubra. Le tiene tanto miedo como asco ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para caer en una situación como esa?

Para cuando reacciona está a punto de acabar, hubiera deseado seguir desconectado para no sentir su calor llegando a cada rincón de su interior. Repudia sus jadeos sobre su oreja y sus frases vulgares ¿Ni para eso es bueno?

Unos minutos después ya está vestido, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, sale del hotel, echa un ojo a cada lado, luego regresa a su casa cabizbajo lleno de miedo, asco y vergüenza, quisiera dejar de existir para ya no seguir siendo utilizado de ese modo.

El entrenamiento comienza y para no variar los 2 Kim hacen equipo jugando contra otros 2 chicos también bastante buenos. Casi siempre ganan y el entrenador está muy orgulloso de ellos, aunque sus rivales no los dejarán ganar tan fácil. La ventaja que tienen los otros es que son más altos y corpulentos que ellos, por lo que su agilidad y estrategia serán decisivas en su juego.

Han jugado mucho tiempo juntos por lo que casi pueden adivinarse el pensamiento. La jugada está lista y el marcador empatado, lo darán todo en estos últimos segundos y ganarán aunque solo se trate de un juego de entrenamiento. Jonghyun está en posición y lanza el balón con la puntería exacta para que caiga en las manos de Key. Sin embargo el otro jugador se pone atento y detendrá al más pequeño como sea necesario. Así que en cuanto Key tiene el balón en las manos se gira para encestar, pero el contrincante corre hacia el para detenerlo. Jonghyun puede darse cuenta que es una jugada muy peligrosa pero no ilegal, por lo que sin pensarlo se avienta para interponerse en el camino y el recibe todo el golpe, pero Key está a salvo.

Se queda tirado en el piso. Cayó en mala postura y se lastimó el brazo, todos corren a rodearlo, para que se queje de ese modo debe ser delicado. El entrenador se lo lleva a la enfermería, claro que también va su compañero, se niega a dejarlo. El médico lo revisa, afortunadamente no se rompió la muñeca qué es lo primero que pensaron. Solo le pusieron una férula y nada de jugar por al menos 15 días, aunque le recomendaban un mes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-. Key se sienta a su lado cuando los dejan solos.

-Por que te iba a lastimar, pensaba derribarte cuando saltaras.

-No soy tan débil, este es un juego más rudo de lo que parece.

-¡Pero tú eres muy delgado! Vamos, no te enojes conmigo

-¡Claro que me enojo! Mírate, te lastimaste. Hubieras dejado que me derribara, no hubiera pasado nada

-Pero eres mi amigo.-. Key se lo queda mirando sorprendido. El siente un gran afecto por Jonghyun a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo, y el saber que es correspondido lo hace sentirse muy bien.

-Y te lo agradezco, yo también te considero un amigo, y por eso no quiero que te lastimes. La próxima vez, en lugar de ponerte en mi camino, ¡golpea al otro! Es más fácil.

Sin darse cuenta Key se fue refugiando más y más en Jonghyun. Siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo y cuidarlo. No importa lo que fuera, el lo escuchaba, lo ayudaba con sus tareas e incluso, a veces cumplía los castigos del entrenamiento junto con el. Un amigo en quien podía confiar, podría contarle todo, excepto, cierto secreto.

Cada vez que estaba con ese tipo asqueroso no podía evitar pensar _"Jonghyun, ven, sálvame" _ sin embargo sabía que eso no pasaría.

El chico moreno comenzó a notar a Key más raro que de costumbre: mas callado, se rehusaba a comer y por lo mismo su físico estaba desmejorado, muy delgado y piel marchita. Sabía que si le preguntaba directamente le diría que alucinaba y haría una broma de ello. Decidió hacer algo que le es bien sabido que es ilegal: seguirlo hasta saber el motivo de esa cara de eterna tristeza.

El sigue fingiendo que no se da cuenta de nada, pero lo espera a que salga de sus clases y lo sigue de lejos. Los primeros 3 días no hay nada extraño, solo va a su casa, pero al cuarto día lo ve salir corriendo igual que aquel día de la biblioteca. Lo sigue hasta el mismo hotel y el mismo hombre está ahí esperándolo. Mira a Key que se deja abrazar pero cuando ese hombre lo jala con fuerza él se queja. Lo obliga a que lo bese y al seguirse negando lo jala con fuerza del brazo y lo mete al hotel. Jonghyun pensó en entrar corriendo y sacarlo de ahí, la sangre le hervía. El protegiéndolo de todos en la escuela y esta vez no puede hacer nada. Prefirió esperar y observar. No podía intervenir así de fácil por muchas razones: en primera no sabía que relación tenía Key con ese hombre. Por el trabajo de su padre como abogado sabía que muchas mujeres demandaban a sus novios o esposos por maltrato pero luego se retractaban para salvarlos por que decían "me prometió que ya va a cambiar". Situación que le era muy difícil de creer considerando el carácter de demonio que podía llegar a tener el "rubio artificial".

La otra opción (y la que más temía) era que Key estuviera siendo víctima de chantaje. Si es que eso era cierto debía de saber la causa y qué tan peligroso podía ser ese hombre, aunque a simple vista parecía solo un oficinista.

Después de 2 horas y media, sale Key con la ropa mal acomodada, camina por el camino sabe que lo dejará en su casa. Lo deja que se vaya, como quiera ya está fuera del hotel, lo que le interesa es saber sobre ese tipo. Espera unos 15 minutos más y sale como si se hubiera dado un baño. Llega a un estacionamiento, Jonghyun toma un taxi y le indica que lo siga. En cuanto sale saca el celular y va tomando fotografías, de algo pueden llegar a servirle. Avanzan por poco mas de una hora y llegan hasta un vecindario de aspecto agradable, se ve que ahí vive gente de no tan mala posición, un lugar similar al que el vive. Llegan a una casa de color durazno con blanco, jardín al frente, perro escandaloso y 2 niños que salen gritando "Papi". El les da unos chocolates que saca de su bolsa del saco y entra a la casa. ¡El malnacido es un hombre de familia y anda pervirtiendo menores! Se queda hasta que cae la noche observando el movimiento de la casa. Tienen algo de servidumbre, solo son 2 niños en edad de primaria. Mas tarde regresa la mamá que parece viene de tomar clases de algo, estaciona su estorbosa camioneta y entra.

Cenan, se oyen los gritos de los niños un rato más y luego poco a poco la casa se comienza a hacer silenciosa. Jonghyun regresa a su casa e inventa cualquier escusa por llegar tan tarde. Se encierra en su habitación y revisa las fotografías. Es un asunto muy delicado. Piensa en cómo debe estarse sintiendo Key en ese momento. Duda por unos instantes pero finalmente le marca a su celular.

-Hola Key ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias .-. Se escucha apagado.-. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Eh yo, si

-Es raro que me marques, te oyes mal… Jonghyun ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Dame la dirección y llego en unos minutos

-¡No! .-. Key era el que debía estar mal y terminaba ofreciéndole ayuda.-. Estoy bien, solo quería saber como estabas, de pronto me preocupé por ti cuando te vi saliendo tan a prisa de la escuela

-¡Me viste!.-. Se oye como cambia su tono a uno muy serio.

-Si, y te iba a pasar la tarea que me encargaste.-. Esa tarea no existía, solo quería ver hasta qué grado estaba distraído

-Ah, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerla .-. "_¿De qué tarea me habla?"_

-No te va a dar tiempo, iré a dejarte el libro. Dame tu dirección

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes

-No vas a acabar a tiempo. Si no me dices tu dirección voy a tocar de puerta en puerta, mas o menos sé por donde vives

-¡son las 11:30! No puedes salirte a prestar un libro a esa hora.-. Sabe que sí es capaz de tocar de puerta en puerta.

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer

-Esta bien, anota.

Con la dirección en mano se abriga bien y escapa por la ventana. No es muy lejos así que llega pronto. Key está asomado y le hace la seña para que trepe por el árbol, no puede abrirle a las visitas a esa hora, capaz que su madre pega el grito en el cielo.

-Eres un loco.-. Lo ayuda a entrar pero le da tanto gusto verlo. En cuanto lo tiene a su lado no se resiste a darle un fuerte abrazo. Quiere sentirse un poco protegido. Sus brazos son tan fuertes. Siente como le acaricia la espalda. Quisiera que lo sacara de ahí, huir y olvidarse de todo.

-Te traje tu libro.-. Lo separa un poco para ver su rostro demacrado. No puede resistirse a volver a abrazarlo.

-Gracias por venir. -. Se quedan así por un rato más. Dejan el libro a un lado y se sientan en la orilla de la cama.

Quisiera preguntarle qué es lo que pasa, cómo se siente, pero no puede hacerlo. Sin embargo se siente tranquilo de que hace bromas. Terminan recostados riéndose de tonterías hasta que sin darse cuenta el sueño los vence y se quedan dormidos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Key ¿No piensas ir a la escuela? .-. Después de 2 toques su mamá abre la puerta con la esperanza de que ya esté listo por que sabe que está en exámenes.-. ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH! .-. Key se aterra al ver así a su madre, desde que tenía 9 años no había hecho eso

-¡AAAAHHH!.-. Jonghyun descubre que ya salió el sol

_Sale de su casa, va a trabajar, parece que tiene un buen puesto. Sale a comer aproximadamente a las 3, a veces solo, a veces acompañado de otros 2 señores. Come en buenos lugares. Hay días en que sale temprano, otras ya con la luna en el cielo. Pero, hay días en los que sale particularmente temprano, de desvía hacia una zona que nada tiene que ver con sus actividades normales y espera a un lindo jovencito de cabello teñido de rubio. A veces es tranquilo, pero cuando el chico se resiste no duda en usarla violencia para meterlo al hotel. Nunca tardan más de 2 horas, siempre es temprano. Salen por separado y no vuelven a verse hasta que se presenta una situación similar_.

Después de este detallado informe Jonghyun le paga al chico que le ha estado haciendo la investigación. Es un mensajero del bufete donde trabaja su papá pero como está estudiando necesita mucho el dinero. Es muy avispado y discreto además de que, al hacerle un favor al hijo de uno de los directivos, tal vez obtenga algo más que el dinero pactado. Tomó fotos suficientes de todo, incluso recaudó datos del hotel que frecuentan. Sabe que en él solicita que le presten películas y juguetes. Resulta que el hombre en cuestión es el gerente de la región asiática de la empresa de bienes raíces para la que trabajaba el padre de Key, de hecho, uno de los 2 hombres con los que a veces sale a comer es él. Lleva viviendo en Corea aproximadamente 3 años pero no es residencia fija, por temporadas el y su familia se van a las otras sucursales de la empresa pero casi todo el tiempo viven ahí. Tiene un sueldo mucho mas elevado de lo que parece, solo que prefiere vivir en la casa que la empresa la proporciona,

Lo que deja mas desesperado a Jonghyun es el hecho de que use la violencia con el, si eso hace en un lugar público, no quiere imaginar lo que hace dentro del hotel. Puede ver en su imaginación al frágil Key siendo golpeado, primero le parece repulsivo, pero luego la imagen se deforma y le parece que se vería bastante sensual en una situación como esa. Sacude sus pensamientos, debe de pensar en como ayudarlo, no en estar fantaseando en él como si se tratara de una chica, por que no lo es. Sin duda a causa de esa violencia es que es común que se queje de que está lastimado, y siempre inventa que se cayó en el baño, que resbaló de las escaleras, ya cada vez da pretextos más irreales para sus dolencias.

Ese día lo observa en la práctica, ha perdido mas peso sin embargo no deja de verse adorable, sus diminutos tobillos bailan en sus abultados tenis. Uno de los chicos le quita el balón y le da un empujón algo fuerte, nada de cuidado, Key se retuerce de dolor en el piso y argumenta que un perro lo tiró en la calle. No lo soportaba mas, tenía que sacar a Key de lo que fuera que estuviera metido, ya cada día sonreía menos, a veces ni le devolvía la llamada.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento se fueron todos a las regaderas, el menor se empezó a vestir y dijo que se ducharía en su casa, Bling aprovechó cuando ya todos se habían marchado y agarró al chico de la muñeca, por la fuerza lo metió a una de las cabinas y le levantó la ropa hasta dejar al descubierto su torso. Ahí estaban varias marcas de golpes y otras cosas que no pudo descifrar qué eran:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! .-. Le da un empujón con todas sus fuerzas y logra tambalearlo, se baja su ropa. Tiene los ojos llenos de cólera

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¡Nunca mas me vuelvas a tocar!.-. Está a punto de salir cuando Jonghyun lo detiene. Se lleva varios golpes mientras forcejea pero finalmente la fuerza se le acaba al chico delgado

-Esos no son golpes de caídas. No quieras verme la cara de tonto. -. Logra abrazarlo tan fuerte que ya no tiene oportunidad de escapar.-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te hace esto?

-No te entrometas, son mis asuntos.-. Desvía la mirada

-Voy a ayudarte, pero para eso necesito saber qué es lo que te pasa. -. Por un instante Key está a punto de decírselo todo, pero se arrepiente, no quiere comprometerlo en algo que puede ser peligroso. Quisiera contárselo a alguien. Ya no puede callar ese secreto pero, ¿A quién se lo puede decir? Nadie puede salvarlo, es su castigo por meterse en problemas que no puede controlar.

-Tú no vas a ayudarme en nada, es mi vida y no te importa. ¿Cómo puedes intentar desnudarme en los baños?

-¡No estaba haciendo eso!

-¿Sabes qué? No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…¡Suéltame!.-. Logra zafarse y sale corriendo, Aprecia tanto lo que Jonghyun quiere hacer por el que no quiere que se meta en graves problemas

-¡Key! ¡Key! .-. Por más que corrió ya no pudo alcanzarlo. Era su oportunidad de hacerlo que hablara, se siente culpable por no haber podido llevar bien el tema hasta que confesara, pero se desesperó tanto que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo (mas) con tal de que hablara. Le daría su espacio para que se tranquilizara, pero no le quitaría la vista de encima.

**Viernes 4:00 p.m **

Un delgadísimo jovencito sale corriendo de su última clase, recibió un mensaje en su celular donde lo citaban en cierto lugar, no debía tardar sino… bueno, el sabía algo de lo que podía pasar.

Iba corriendo y tropezando, el profesor los detuvo por unos minutos y no pudo escapar. Afortunadamente pasa pronto el autobús, solo debe esperar a que suban unas cuantas personas más y arranca. Por la hora hay poco tráfico así que baja en la esquina que ya conoce, camina hacia adentro unas calles y ahí están esperándolo con reloj en mano.

-Tardaste mucho

-No pude escapar del profesor

-Ja, vida de estudiante, tan simple. ¿Sabes cuánto vale mi tiempo?

-Nada. Nada que venga de ti vale, tu no vales, eres un maldito cerdo.-. Escupe sus palabras con odio

-Si yo soy un cerdo y tu estás para servirme ¿Entonces qué eres?, ah si, eres mi pu.-. Key no soporta sus contantes ofensas así que le voltea un puñetazo en la cara que dejará una gran marca

-¿Si ya sabes lo que te pasa por qué no entiendes?.-. Le regresa el golpe y lo derriba con facilidad. Lo toma del brazo y lo mete al hotel.-. Me las pagarás, tanto por el golpe, como por llegar tarde..-.A pesar de que entran haciendo bastante escándalo con su pelea, el encargado no les presta atención, ya los conoce que siempre son así

Llegan al cuarto y empieza la rutina de siempre: le da un par de golpes en los costados, lo avienta a la cama, Key se defiende y aunque esta vez logra asestarle una buena patada no es suficiente ante el corpulento hombre. Esto lo hace enfurecer más de la cuenta y le empieza a arrancar la ropa. Key tiembla de miedo, nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido, de por si siempre es violento pero esta vez se comporta como una bestia, de nada sirve gritar y lo sabe, nadie irá a defenderlo. Su gran peso hace que le falte el oxigeno. Prefiere cerrar los ojos y defenderse hasta que se le acaben las fuerzas.

"Algo" le quita el peso de encima. Key se sienta de golpe en la cama. Encuentra a Jonghyun agarrándose a golpes con el sujeto, tarda varios segundos en reaccionar ¿De dónde salió? El puede darle mucho mas batalla pero aún así, sigue siendo muy joven (y bajito) para el oponente. Ya habrá tiempo para preguntar. El también se une a la pelea y entre los 2 logran darle una buena golpiza. El menor siente como si sus fuerzas no fueran suficientes, lo golpea pero es como si sus brazos fueran de algodón, es la primera vez que tiene oportunidad de desquitar su coraje.

Cuando ya está tirado en el piso, el moreno lo jala de la muñeca para salir corriendo de ahí, hicieron mucho escándalo y no sería raro que el encargado hubiera llamado una patrulla. Estando en la calle, Jonghyun le ofrece su chaleco a Key, no trae nada de la cintura para arriba, solo los moretones que le adornan el torso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos a casa, platicaremos más a gusto.-. Lo rodea con un brazo, puede sentir como aún está temblando. Toman un taxi, no están en condiciones de subir a un bus. Durante el camino van callados y el chofer les echa miradas extrañas por el retrovisor. Key se acomoda en el hombro de su amigo, ahora está a salvo.

-No quiero ir a mi casa

-Iremos a la mía

-Tampoco quiero

-Esta bien, conozco un lugar.-. Le acaricia el cabello

Los 2 amigos descansan en un acojinado sillón en una tetaría, es un local donde a veces Jonghyun va a estudiar. Venden delicioso té y pastelillos, cómodo e ideal para conversar. La dueña ama al joven por eso cuando le pide un privado para el y su amigo le asigna el mejor lugar: un cubículo de madera completamente a parte de todo el local, es muy cotizado puesto que muchos llevan ahí a las "amigas" para que nadie conocido los pueda ver.

-¿y bien? .-. El moreno se cruza de brazos mostrando lo marcados que son.-. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Yo debería de ser el que haga las preguntas, ¿Acaso estabas con una chica en el hotel?

-¡No es eso!

-Entonces no comprendo por qué saliste de la nada.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste pero, será mejor que me dejes en mis asuntos

-Será mejor que me digas qué es lo que está pasando por que no te voy a dejar. Se lo que vi.

-¿Y según tu que viste? No sabes nada. Me largo, gracias por todo pero no te vuelvas a meter.-. Está listo para irse pero Jong lo detiene con algo de fuerza y lo vuelve a sentar, sabe que está agotado por la pelea

-Me meto por que se que no estás bien, te he observado y se que no comes. Estás demacrado y siempre inventas que te pasan accidentes y por ello estás lastimado ¿Desde cuando pasa esto?

-¿Qué te importa?

-¿Sabe que eres menor de edad verdad?

-¡Déjame!

-¿A quién se lo haz dicho?

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?! Déjame en paz, no te metas

-Eres mi amigo… y te quiero.-. Sus graciosos ojos de cachorro le hicieron un nudo en la garganta a Key. No se merecía tanta atención de alguien. El era un sucio.-. Quiero ayudarte, se que esto ha estado pasando desde hace mucho. Tal vez pueda ayudarte, y si no… cuando menos quisiera escucharte.

-Ah Bling. Si te pido que no te entrometas es por que puede ser peligroso también para ti. No quiero que te pase nada

-¿y crees que ahora no estoy lo suficientemente involucrado? Se me cayó el celular y lo mas seguro es que se me haya caído en la pelea

-¡No puede ser! Debemos regresar

-¿Y crees que aún estará ahí? Jaja, ya se lo llevó y seguro ya sabe que estamos en la misma escuela. Será mejor que me cuentes a qué debo tenerle miedo

-Ya bastante vergonzoso es cómo me encontraste como para que te cuente lo demás. Ahora lo sabes, soy gay, lo siento, y eso debería se suficiente razón para que dejes de juntarte conmigo

-¿Crees que te hablaba por ser la representación del macho dominante? .-. Key frunce el seño .-. Eso a mi no me importa, me agrada tu compañía y quiero que estés bien. Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa para que así yo también me pueda cuidar ahora que el tiene todos mis datos.

-Hnj, no creo que te busque, no quiere problemas.

-¡Key! Necesitas hablar, juro que no diré nada a nadie si es lo que quieres. Es una carga muy pesada para una sola persona. Déjame ayudarte.-. Si no tuviera esos preciosos ojos no convencería tan fácil al rubio.

-Bien, uff ¡Qué difícil!

-Relájate .-. Se cambia de lugar en el sillón y se acomoda a su lado. Con una mano lo abraza por el hombro, y con la otra le toma su mano derecha. Automáticamente Key recarga su cabeza en su cuello reconociendo de inmediato su colonia de aroma fresco aún a pesar de la pelea. Le será mas fácil hablar si no lo ve de frente.

-Hace ya casi 3 años, mi papá tenía una buena oportunidad de ocupar un buen puesto dentro de la empresa para la que ha trabajado por muchos años. No es que no fuera capaz para el puesto, pero tú sabes, a veces hay que hacer algunos "méritos". En fin, invitó a cenar a uno de los más importantes. Mamá se esmeró en comprar una deliciosa cena, se fue al salón de belleza y contrató servicio especial para que dejaran la casa como espejo 1 día antes y una chica que se haría pasar por la "sirvienta de planta", ja, nosotros no tenemos servidumbre pero se veía bien. .-. Se incomoda un poco y se revuelve entre los brazos de Jonghyun, este solo le besa el cabello para que continúe su relato.-. Lo primero que me advirtieron "se amable y educado para que tu papá tenga un mejor puesto". Yo no entendía bien eso de los protocolos de comportamiento, pero me puse el horrible suéter que mi mamá escogió para mí y un pantalón tan planchado que no quería ni caminar. Al atardecer llegó mi papá con el invitado estrella. Me impresionó con lo alto y bien arreglado que llegó. Durante la cena nos estuvo platicando que tenia poco que llegó de E.U, que el era mitad americano, mitad inglés. Su pasión por las ventas y algunas otras cosas. Yo me maravillaba con la intensidad de sus palabras. Al terminar mi papá me pidió que le diera un recorrido por la casa mientras el preparaba la mesa de juegos…comprada a meses sin intereses, claro… para continuar la velada. Encantado de la vida comencé a llevarlo por todos lados, me ponían nervio sus ojos grandes y azules que me miraban con atención

-¿Los tiene azules? Que lástima, por que se los dejamos morados

-Jajajaja. Pero en ese momento me gustaron mucho. Después mi papá nos llamó desde la planta baja y justo cuando iba a bajar el me jaló del brazo y me dio un cálido abrazo. Luego casi en mi oído me dijo que era un chico muy amable y luego me besó en la comisura. Yo me quedé paralizado. Ni siquiera había tenido mi primer beso y ese contacto tan cercano me estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo me agradó. Cuando volvió a mirarme de frente solo atiné a sonreírle y el revolvió mi cabello. Nunca me había interesando el juego de cartas, pero con tal de convivir un poco mas con "Bill" me integré al juego. Me sentí orgulloso cuando mi papá le ganó, pero Bill también era bueno y finalmente solo quedaron ellos 2 en el juego. Mi papá escogió a mi mamá como su amuleto de la suerte, obvio yo quedé con Bill

-¡Mañoso!

-Me paré a su lado y el me rodeó la cintura con su enorme mano .-. Jonghyun pasó saliva al imaginarlo.-. Me gustó ese contacto, aún estaba nervioso con el beso de momentos atrás, así que, discretamente me acerqué mas hasta que mi vientre pegó con su mejilla…por fin liberaron las cartas y Bill ganó, en medio del alboroto me abrazó de nuevo y esta vez le correspondí. ¡que idiota!

-Eras muy pequeño, no comprendías esas cosas-dijo algo acalorado con el relato de Key

-Lo comprendía, te lo aseguro -bebió el poco té de su taza y regresó al pecho de Jonghyun.-. Después lo volvimos a encontrar en una cena de la empresa, 1 mes después y como le gustó nuestra familia, mandó boletos para mi mamá y para mí. En cuanto lo vi el corazón me latió mas fuerte que nunca en mi vida, el me abrazó y discretamente me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esa vez no pudimos platicar mucho pero empezamos a intercambiar miradas. A mi empezó a parecer un juego muy interesante coquetear con hombre mayor, aunque sentía "raro" que fuera otro hombre cuando a mi deberían gustarme las niñas. Después fue en la cena de navidad y ahí si pudimos huir de todos. Fue la primera vez que platicamos en serio en privado. Me dijo cosas como que le gustaban mis ojos y que quería ser mi amigo. Le di mi número de celular, la cosa mas idiota que he hecho en mi vida, y después de darme un beso fugaz en los labios me dijo que me llamaría

-¡Ahhg quisiera tenerlo otra vez frente a mi para golpearlo!….que mas.-. Le encanta su relato aunque sea una tragedia.

-Claro que esa misma noche cuando regresamos a casa y yo ya estaba a punto de dormir, recibí su primer mensaje con un "buenas noches. Beso". Sentí como si me hubiera dado el beso en persona. Me acosté llenó de emoción, ese hombre que me impactó ahora era mi amigo. Uno que es tan tonto a esa edad. Claro que con el paso de los días y los mensajes constantes no tardó en invitarme a salir, todavía le pregunté "¿Es una cita?" y me dijo "Será lo que tu quieres que sea". Me trató como nunca me habían consentido en mi vida. Era amable, caballeroso, atento, espléndido, ¡perfecto! Con facilidad se ganó mi confianza y en poco tiempo ya estaba locamente enamorado de el. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me dio un beso de verdad, sentí como si se hubiera llevado una parte de mi alma y me dijo que ese beso valía un aumento para mi papá. Yo se lo tomé a broma, pero al siguiente pago mi papá regresó feliz diciendo que le habían dado un aumento lo cual significaba que su promoción al siguiente puesto estaba cerca. Me sentí orgulloso de haberlo ayudado. Después de ese beso hubo más confianza y cada vez me llevaba a escalar un nivel más alto, hasta que me llevó a un hermoso hotel. Yo temblaba de miedo, pero me fue calmando con suaves besos. Bling, ¡fue increíble! Sus caricias, sus besos ah, me sentía el ser mas sensual sobre la tierra, y luego cuando …-. Notó que se estaba yendo de la lengua en su relato aunque en realidad el moreno estaba encantado y una parte quería los detalles puesto que la imagen mental estaba siendo demasiado buena, pero el lado de "buen amigo" le decía que no debería saber esa clase de "detalles"..-. Cuando, bueno, ya sabrás, cuando todo…terminó.-. Key estaba mas que sonrojado, afortunadamente no podía ver que su amigo estaba igual ..-. Me dijo que mi papá no solo tendría su cambio de puesto por que se lo merecía, si no porque así nosotros podríamos vernos mas seguido. Y así fue como me metí en un peligroso juego que pensé controlar. Cuando eres tan joven y un hombre maduro se interesa así en ti te hace sentir tan maduro, tan interesante, que después todos los compañeros de tu edad te parecen unos tontos. Sentía que lo tenía comiendo de mi mano por que no importaba el capricho que yo tuviera, el me los cumplía todos y mas. Fui tan estúpido que incluso me burlaba de su esposa cuando la encontraba, la veía con lastima y pensaba que el solo me amaba a mi y a ella la utilizaba solo como pantalla. Todo era felicidad: mi papá con un excelente trabajo, mi mama ya se podía pagar sus tratamientos de belleza que tanto había querido y mi papá no le podía pagar, mi recámara estaba súper equipada tanto con cosas que me compraban mis papás como lo que me regalaba Bill, kilos y kilos de ropa y accesorios, no había nada mas que yo pudiera desear.-. Se abraza a su amigo con fuerza.-. Eso duró aproximadamente un año hasta que los detalles se empezaron a acabar, ya no recibía esas exclamaciones de "oh, eres fabuloso" u "eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida" nooo ya solo era "estuvo bueno". En una ocasión que me citó, llegué y el estaba tomado, empezó a jalonearme, le dije que lo vería en otro momento que ya estuviera mas "consciente" y…y.-. Su voz se hizo quebrada y se aferró más a su amigo.

-¿Y? .-. Le acaricia la espalda sintiendo los primeros espasmos de su llanto.

-Y…entonces…del baño salió otro hombre y con insultos me dijo que tenía que estar con los 2 por que eso era bueno para su carrera. Y si el subía mi papá también subía y si me negaba… se encargaría de que lo despidieran y no le dieran trabajo en ninguna otra parte… intenté escapar pero, me atraparon, fue horrible Bling, no tienes idea. Incluso me tomaron fotos.-. El mayor le dio un fuerte abrazo lleno de ira .-. Después con esas fotos me empezó a chantajear, que si no aceptaba a hacer lo que el me pidiera, no solo despediría a mi papá, si no que les mostraría las fotos a toda mi familia para que…vieran…lo sucio…que soy.

Lloró como no había llorado en meses. Jonghyun no sabía que decirle, estaba pasmado con lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía ganas de buscarlo y molerlo a golpes. Por su padre escucha a veces de casos similares de abuso pero conocer a una víctima, y que esa víctima sea alguien a quien quieres tanto, es algo muy diferente. Solo se dedicó a abrazarlo, a secarle sus lágrimas y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la frente. Pero se juró a si mismo, encontraría el modo de salvar a Key sin que tuviera que lastimar a su familia.

Jonghyun se quebraba la cabeza tratando de encontrar la solución. Lo mas fácil sería decirle a su papá para que lo aconsejara pero primero tendría que pasar por un penoso interrogatorio de "Quien es, que edad tiene, desde cuando pasa, por que se metió en ese lío, cuál es tu relación con el, por qué te interesa" y la peor de todas "tienes algo que decirme hijo, te defenderé de lo que sea" Nooo imaginar que su papá crea que el es el abusado lo hizo ponerse por un segundo en el lugar de Key. No, debía haber un modo de que su familia no se enterara, ni la de Key ni la de el.

Pero también estaban las consecuencias para la familia de Key, ese tal Bill tenía por el cuello al papá de su amigo, debía ser muy cauteloso por que si las cosas se agrandaban su papá se iba a enterar y terminaría siendo un pleito de familias que podía terminar muy mal. Además, si ese hombre se está atreviendo a hacer algo como eso, debía ser muy listo, aunque claro, si de algo está seguro Jonghyun es de su gran ingenio.

**15 DIAS DESPUES**

Después de días sin dormir por fin encontró algo mas o menos seguro, aunque si llega a fallar en su plan puede terminar en la cárcel por un tiempo en lo que se aclaran las cosas pero, si sale bien, todo quedará ahí, las probabilidades de éxito son de menos del 40% pero es algo aceptable.

Se pone en contacto con el chico que investigó tan bien al acosador de Key. Sin duda no se negará:

-No, no, no y no, definitivamente no seré parte de eso, ya es mucho

-Pero es por una buena causa. Si tu estuvieras en un lío de esos, ¿no te gustaría que alguien te salvara?.-. Ve al adorable jovencito con un puchero

-Y no tengo ningún lio, ni quiero tenerlo así que no lo haré.

-Taemin. Si tu me ayudas yo te ofrezco algo que se te gustará.

-¿intentas comprarme?.-. Se finge desinteresado aunque en realidad quiere saber de qué se trata.

-Si tu me ayudas con esto, le puedo decir a mi mamá que te ayude a ingresar a tomar clases de baile en la academia donde ella enseña. Sabes que es uno de los mas prestigiados colegios

-Mmm no, mucho riesgo

-Esta bien, te compro las zapatillas de baile

-¿De piel?

-Si de piel

-Ok, pero si termino en la cárcel tu papá también tendrá que sacarme a mi sin cobrar honorarios.

Empezaron a hacer el plan perfecto: entrarían a la oficina de Bill, buscarían en todos lados hasta encontrar las fotografías y videos de Key, luego lo chantajearían con eso para que lo dejara en paz. Sonaba fácil, pero se dieron cuenta que los 2 solos no podrían hacerlo. Además que necesitaban quien vigilara y les tomaría mucho tiempo revisar cada rincón solo entre 2. Así que después de prometerle que también apoyaría a otro chico que supuestamente cantaba muy bien ya están 3 listos para el gran golpe.

Jonhgyun va caminando de modo relajado por la acera, aunque por dentro está bastante nervioso. En la esquina acordada ya lo está esperando Taemin con otros 2 chicos todos vestidos de negro. Uno de ellos es presentado como Onew, el que "canta como ángel" (ja eso estaba por verse) y el otro, un tipo que de entrada le cayó como patada de mula por su cara altanera se llamaba Minho.

-Ya no tengo mas dinero .-. Le dice por lo bajo a Taemin.-. ¿El "poste" trabajará gratis?

-Jaja, no te preocupes, yo se lo pedí y no pudo negarse, solo tendrás que invitarle una hamburguesa

-Hnj, tiene cara de que "solo come verduritas que le da su mami"

-No, tiene cara de altivo, pero es muy buen amigo y come de todo, le encantan las hamburguesas

-Me saldrá barato, se ve que es de los que cuidan la línea

-Uh eso si, es muy vanidoso.-. Se ríe solo recordando que Minho es capaz que comerse solito un puesto de hamburguesas (con todo y carrito)

Se encaminan al corporativo donde deben entrar. Buena parte del camino Onew se va tropezando, como que tiene especial problema con las banquetas con rampa para discapacitados, ojalá no sea un problema. Llegan al lugar y Jonghyun se topa con el primer problema de logística: dónde está la entrada. Afortunadamente Onew tiene un plano del lugar, sabe dónde están las salidas de emergencia, los puestos de vigilancia y la oficina de Bill.

Es un edificio bastante grande, con varios pisos y un gran estacionamiento el cual deben pasar para llegar a la entrada que es un poco mas segura para todo.

-Esperen.-. Onew saca algunas cosas de su mochila.-. Pónganse esto

-¿Pasamontañas? .-. Minho casi suelta la carcajada.-. Si no somos terroristas, tampoco entraremos al Pentágono, tan solo es un edificio de oficinas.

-Con un estacionamiento al aire libre.-. Taemin si se pone el pasamontañas.-. A pesar de que dejaremos con poca luz el lugar debemos ser precavidos.

-Yo me voy así, además se me acaloraría la cara

-Yo tampoco creo que sea necesario.-. Agrega Jonghyun

-Como quieran.-. Onew y Taemin si traen su pasamontañas, los otros 2 no. Taemin se esconde tras uno de los postes y con habilidad logra jalar los cables por un lado y lo deja sin luz. En pocos segundos se ve movimiento de algunos de seguridad, pero al ver que no quedó tan oscuro deciden esperar hasta el día siguiente para cambiar la lámpara. Con la poca luz que queda se van pegados a la barda. Son aproximadamente 70 metros que deben avanzar así, con lo que no contaban es que prendieran unas luces de emergencia, por nada descubren a Minho.

-Mejor si dame un pasamontañas, no quiero ir a prisión.

Ahora si los 5 cubiertos de negro de pies a cabeza les es mucho mas fácil llegar a la puerta. Aún así, por indicación de Onew, no se quitarían el pasamontañas hasta que llegaran a la oficina de Bill, hay poca luz y poca vigilancia, pero si alguien hace una ronda les será más fácil esconderse de ese modo.

Un par de veces les dieron un buen susto, por fin lograron llegar al piso 11 donde estaba la oficina de Bill. Taemin usa una llave maestra para abrir la puerta dejando bastante asombrados a Minho y a Jonghyun quien precavidamente había llevado unos alambritos para forzar la cerradura.

La oficina es bastante grande, fue buena idea no ir solo 2 personas, tardarán tiempo en revisar todo. Cuando se quitaron el pasamontañas Minho y Jonghyun están acalorados y despeinados mientras que Onew y Taemin solo tuvieron que sacudir el cabello para quedar tal como estaban.

-¿Se echaron crema en la cara?.-. Taemin se divierte sobre todo con Minho quien se talla la cara con un pañuelo desechable

-Claro, siempre uso crema humectante de Missha .-. Busca donde se refleje para revisarse el cabello

-Yo también uso de Missha .-. La primera vez que Bling está de acuerdo con Minho.

-¡Pues muy mal hecho!.-. Onew los reprende, cuando se pone serio asusta. nos descubren y nos interrogan les sudará la cara por los nervios y será peor con la crema humectante, de inmediato sabrán que estamos mintiendo.-. Era tan obvio lo que decía.-. Usen de rápida absorción. No saben nada de cosmética.

-Yo cuidaré la puerta.-. Dice Taemin, para no variar Onew tropezó con una silla. Ojalá nadie los haya escuchado.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE KEY**

Está tirado en la cama mirando al techo, no puede creer que le haya contado todo a Jonghyun el otro día.

Key's POV

Me siento mejor ahora que hablé de esto, es como si me hubiera quitado una carga de encima. En realidad no hace mucho que lo conozco, sin embargo, le tengo confianza. Aunque…hay no. ¡No puede ser! Si seré un idiota. ¡Le conté que estuve con 2 al mismo tiempo! Ya no podré verlo a la cara de nuevo, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Y todos los días que hemos entrenado juntos. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ¿Por qué? También lo de que me toma fotos y video. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer tonterías?

Pero, a pesar de lo que le conté, su forma de tratarme no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo igual de tierno y amable, incluso creo que un poco mas. Cualquier otro se hubiera espantado, o hubiera intentado faltarme al respeto, en cambio el solo me escuchó y cayó. Jamás ha vuelto a tocar el tema y eso me tiene tranquilo. Aun así, creo que buscaré otro club para inscribirme, no quiero volver a verlo después de lo que le conté ¡que vergüenza! Pero ahora se que, tengo un amigo de verdad.

**DE REGRESO AL CORPORATIVO.**

Ya hubieran terminado de revisar si Jonghyun y Minho no estuvieran pelando tanto.

-¿Por qué insistes en buscar arriba? No alcanzas

-¡Si alcanzo! Si casi somos de la misma estatura

-Te llevo como 10 centímetros.-. Se para a su lado.-. Mira, yo puedo ver sobre tu cabeza

-¡Shh! Ya dejen de estar jugando.-. Onew los volvió a regañar.-. Solo tenemos 30 minutos mas

-¿Para qué?.-. Pregunta Bling.-. Ah ya se, para el cambio de guardia, siempre es después de la media noche

-No bobo, para alcanzar el último camión sin tarifa nocturna, no eres buen detective. El cambio de guardia lo hacen hasta mañana a las 7 de la mañana, son vigilantes de 24x24

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-. Minho no deja de mirar su reflejo en la ventana

-¿Por qué cuando llegamos había una lista en la entrada con los horarios?. los ojos hacia arriba.-. Pues ya hemos revisado casi todo, solo nos falta un lugar…debemos arrimar ese mueble.

-Yo lo moveré.-. Minho tenia que empezar otra absurda competencia

-No, yo lo haré.-. Bling no se dejará ganar tan fácil. Intenta arrimar el mueble pero es aun mas pesado de lo que se ve, solo logra moverlo 10 centímetros

-¿Ves? No puedes, mírame a mi.-. Hace lo mismo, apenas si lo mueve un poco mas.-. Es que no estoy preparado

-"No estoy preparado" eres débil admítelo. Yo lo haré.-. Esta vez si le ganará. Se repite la historia, no puede moverlo más, pero no quedará como un perdedor por lo que se esfuerza el doble, pero termina lastimándose el brazo y suelta aparatosamente el mueble.

-¡¿Estás bien?!.-. Minho está muy preocupado por el, vio la mueca de dolor que hizo

-Si, no fue nada

-Ven siéntate aquí

-No fue nada

-Que te sientes.-. Lo sienta en una de las sillas y le pone un dedo justo a medio omóplato derecho

-¡Auch!

-Es ahí, no te muevas.-. Deja de rezongar y el mas alto le da un suave masaje que abarca hasta el hombro

-Eso pasa por estar jugando, yo lo haré.-. Onew se para a un lado del mueble y con cierta facilidad le da la vuelta completa dejando sorprendidos a los 2 chicos

-Jaja, es muy fuerte ¿Verdad?.-. Taemin desde la puerta sonríe.

-¡Aquí están!.-. Detrás del mueble estaban escondidos unos DVD

-¿Y si no son las fotos de Key?.-. El mas bajito ha corrido a revisar si no tienen alguna etiqueta

-Tal vez no, pero si están escondidos deben tener algo importante. Ya no hay tiempo, debemos irnos.-. Vuelven a dejar el mueble como estaba y revisan que no quede nada fuera de su lugar. Justo están listos para salir cuando Taemin los pone sobre aviso

-¡Alguien viene! Escóndanse.-. Alcanza a ver que se trata de Bill ¿Qué hace ahí a esas horas? Ya no le da tiempo de avisarles que se trata de el. Se sale de la oficina y se sienta en el pasillo, de su mochila saca un cutter y le hace una coqueta abertura a su playera de cuello de tortuga.

-¿Qué hace?.-. Onew quiere correr tras el

-No podemos salir. ¿O quieres saltar por la ventana desde el piso 11? En la primer oportunidad saldremos, tal vez Taemin pensó en algo.-. Jonghyun solo lo dijo para calmar a Onew aunque en realidad espera que Taemin no los ponga a todos en peligro.

Al día siguiente había una junta muy importante en la cual estaba en juego uno de los negocios mas grandes que había hecho la compañía y justo ese día, por estar tan lleno de pendientes, olvidó unos papeles que necesitaría en la junta. Y no podía esperar a revisarlos en la mañana, todo debía estar perfecto antes de las 9. Así que con todo su pesar tuvo que regresar a la oficina.

Le ponía de mal humor que un subordinado olvidara algo y ahora el como niño de secundaria había olvidado "la tarea" en la oficina. Nada lo podría poner de buen humor. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que al dar la vuelta al pasillo encontró a un adorable jovencito dormitando sobre su mochila justo frente a su oficina. Tenía una playera con un tentador escote. Se veía tan hermoso que no quería despertarlo pero debía saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Estás bien?.-. El jovencito abrió los ojos, se sentó un tanto descontrolado, luego alzó su cara mostrando su hermoso rostro

-¿Uh?...¡Perdón! no soy un ladrón, solo busco al señor Hayes.-. Se pone de pie de un salto.-. No me meta a la cárcel por favor.-. Se le cuelga del brazo y le suplica como un gatito manipulador en el veterinario.

-Yo soy quien buscas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace el aquí?.-. Minho ya se ve detrás de las rejas

-No debería…Taemin, no te arriesgues.-. Onew se truena los dedos. Los 3 están escondidos detrás de unas cortinas. El mayor se asoma ligeramente, los otros 2 quedaron en el rincón. Al bajito le molesta que el pecho de Minho choca con el suyo

-Hazte mas para allá

-No puedo, no creas que me gusta estar tan cerca de ti

-Pues busca otro lugar para esconderte

-No es mi culpa que estés gordo y no quepamos los 2

-¡No estoy gordo! Tengo mas músculo que tu, que es diferente

-Musculo, aja.-. Le pone las manos en el pecho sorprendiéndose con su firmeza.-. Estas blandito

-¡Dejen de hacer ruido! Taemin se está arriesgando por nosotros.

-Si jefe.-. A coro

-¡Usted es el Señor Hayes! No puedo creerlo, permítame presentarme. Soy Kai, estudiante de Administración. Hicimos un trabajo de investigación y yo quise estudiar a su empresa. Encontré que han tenido grandes logros en los últimos 2 años y todos han sido ¡Por usted!.-. Lo mira con gran admiración sonrojando al señor.-. ¡Permítame trabajar a su lado!

-Yo…eh…

-¡Por favor!...quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de usted.-. Lo dijo en un tono tan sugestivo que mil ideas le vinieron a la mente

-¿Y qué haces a esta hora? Tenemos un horario de oficina

-Pensé que si lo encontraba aquí en la mañana si me recibiría, debe ser un hombre muy ocupado y hacer cita sería casi imposible. Por eso no me importa dormir aquí solo para pedirle una oportunidad. Me esforzaré por complacerlo en todo.

-Veo que tienes muchos deseos de triunfar.-. Le pasa el brazo por el hombro.-. Pasemos a mi oficina.

El adolescente entra tímido y mira a todos lados sorprendido con la inmensidad de la oficina. Toma asiento y juega nervioso con sus dedos.

-¿En qué semestre estás?

-Tercero

-Aún te falta mucho, mira, no me olvidaré de ti. Cuando estés en séptimo regresa.-. Aunque por dentro piensa "Uh quien fuera su maestro de tercero para pasarlo al cuarto"

-Uh, pero…

-Eres un chico muy inteligente pero mira, aquí necesitamos gente muy capaz y no tengo tiempo para aprendices

-¡Pruébeme! .-. En un ágil movimiento le dio la vuelta al escritorio quedando tan cerca de Bill que le quitó el aliento. En ese momento los chicos pudieron escapar y Taemin los alcanzó a ver con el rabillo el ojo.-. Bueno, eso se oyó raro jeje me refiero a que me haga las pruebas que quiera. ¡Oh! Tiene estos libros de economía internacional.

-¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan. Esos libros son mi delirio

-Eres un chico muy interesante

-Mis profesores me dicen que soy muy pasional

-Es un modo de llamarlo.-. Toma el libro y se lo entrega.-. Te lo presto

-Pero, estos libros son muy costosos

-Me agradan los chicos que quieren aprender. -. Le acaricia la mejilla y el le regresa una tierna mirada, incluso restriega su mejilla en su mano.-. Léelo con calma y luego me lo regresas

-¿en serio? ¿cuándo quiere que se lo regrese?

-Ah, mira, siempre estoy muy ocupado. Dame tu celular y en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre te invito a tomar un café

-¿Es una cita?.-. Ya se muestra descaradamente coqueto, le anota un número en un post it

-Es lo que tu quieras que sea.-. Justo piensa jalarlo de la cintura cuando otro joven pero de mayor edad entra

-¿Qué haces aquí? Mamá está muy preocupada.-. Onew se queda mirando su mano que casi la tenía en la cintura de Taemin

-Oh, disculpa Bill ¿puedo llamarte así? Es mi hermano.

-Y usted debe ser el Sr. Hayes. Mi hermano no deja de hablar de usted. -. Se acerca a darle la mano "al estilo americano". Le da un apretón con todas sus fuerzas acompañado de una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas hasta que el hombre se queja por que casi le rompe la mano

-Creo que deberé pedir que refuercen la seguridad del edificio

-Hermano, ya suéltalo, le estás apretando mucho el saludo

-Disculpe es que a veces no mido mi fuerza

-Mi hermano es campeón de lucha grecorromana

-Vámonos, le hemos dado muchas molestias al Sr. Hayes…con su permiso me llevo a mi hermanito.-. Todavía antes de salir Taemin le hace la señal con la mano de que le marque.

"_Mmmm será muy interesante tener al mismo tiempo a Key y a este niño"._

**Continuará... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original:** PPBKAI  
**Concurso**: Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** NC17 (Lemon, algo de violencia)  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

**Capítulo 2**

Ya estando algo lejos del edificio no pararon de correr hasta que llegaron a una avenida y tomaron un autobús. Se acomodaron en el asiento de hasta el fondo.

-Onew, dame el material de Key. -. Pide Jong mientras le hace espacio en su maleta. Minho está a su espalda y le sigue masajeando donde se lastimó.

-No

-Nos hemos arriesgado mucho por esto

-Precisamente por eso. En primera no sabemos si esto es de las fotos de Key, tal vez es otro material. Y suponiendo que sea ¿Te parecería correcto ver esos videos?

-¿Entonces quieres verlos tu?

-No es que quiera verlos, si quisiera pornografía voy y la compro, creo que tengo edad para ello. Pero el es tu amigo. Mira todo lo que haz hecho por el, estuviste dispuesto a arriesgarte a ir a prisión por salvarlo. El te tuvo mucha confianza al contarte lo que le pasaba ¿Te parece correcto ver lo que ese hombre le hacía? ¿En serio quieres tener una imagen así de el?

-….

-Bueno, te propongo algo: ven a mi casa, yo reviso el material y tu estarás conmigo, pero te sentarás del otro lado del monitor. Yo te diré si es lo que buscamos o no. Y si llega a ser ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Irás a la policía?

-¡No! Eso a la larga expondría a Key

-Jonghyun.-. Tae le pone la mano en el hombro como tratando de calmarlo.-. Supongo que lo que quieres hacer es darle a saber que tienes el material y si sigue abusando de ese chico lo harás público

-Si .-. Agacha su cabeza

-Pero sabes que debes estar preparado si es que intenta algo, no sabemos como va a reaccionar.

-Si.

-¿y mientras que haremos con las cosas?

-No se. -. Las palaras de Onew lo dejaron pensando

-Conserva todo por un año por si hay que hacer algo drástico.-. Minho casi le habla al oído erizándole el cuello.-. Después deshazte de ello. No se, quémalo, que no quede nada. Y esperemos que no tenga mas guardado en otro lado.

-Ten.-. Onew le entrega los 2 discos que encontraron.-. Creo que ya entendiste mi punto. Si quieres revisarlos para saber lo que tienen, hazlo pero, recuerda que se trata de algo que un amigo te confió.

-No, revísalos tu. Si me dices que es…eso…los guardaré en un lugar seguro como dice Minho.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Esta bien. Mañana te los entrego y te digo que encontré

-Onew acompaña a Taemin a su casa, ya es bastante tarde. Cuando ya están a punto de llegar ya no puede contenerse mas.

-Tae, te voy a pedir un favor.-. Su tono es claramente molesto, asusta un poco al menor

-Dime.-. Detiene su paso extrañado con la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como la de hace rato!.-. Lo zarandea con fuerza de los hombros. Cuando se da cuenta que está siendo muy rudo con él lo suelta y le da un abrazo.-. Sabes que ese hombre tiene debilidad por los chicos como tu. Si no he llegado a tiempo seguro el…

-¿Crees que hubiera dejado que me pusiera una mano encima? Pero me dio mucho gusto que llegaras por mi.

-Esto de hacerle al detective es muy peligroso

-Y no sé por qué siempre terminamos así. Ahora solo era un sencillo trabajo de mensajero, aaah desde la secundaria nos agarran de detectives. Pero siempre nos pagan bien.

-Esta vez no nos pagaron

-Pero cuando menos estamos casi dentro del mejor colegio de artes

-Si aprobamos

-Seguro tú te quedas, tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado

-Y tú eres el mejor bailarín. Aunque, para la próxima que nos pidan un trabajo, ya no invites a Minho

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué tiene que ir a todos lados donde tú vas?

-Dice que soy como su hermano menor.

-Pues no me agrada que no te de tu espacio

-¿Acaso estas celoso?.-. Le dice divertido. Lo atrapa en un abrazo.-. Estas celoso, estas celoso

-¡no! .-. Se ruboriza.-. Solo que no tiene que andar siempre contigo

-Onew, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo….te quiero

-Yo también te quiero.-. No lo suelta aunque se ruborizó mas

-Pero yo me refiero a que… -saliva con dificultad, por un segundo se le atoran las palabras en la garganta- Me gustas

-Eh…am..eh.-. ¿Por qué le dice algo como eso de pronto?

-No respondas nada, solo quería que lo supieras.-. Ya lo iba a soltar pero Onew no lo dejó alejarse

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?

-Si Onew, me gustas, desde hace tiempo. Pero Minho es un buen amigo. Mejor olvídalo, estoy cansado y ya no se ni lo que digo.-. No sabe de dónde sacó valor para decirle tan simple lo que ha guardado por tanto tiempo.-. El sueño no es buen compañero. mayor se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de la necesidad que siempre tenía de estar a su lado. Amaba poner sus manos en su delgada cintura.-. Debo irme

-Descansa.-. No quiere soltarlo. Hace algún tiempo que terminó con su novia de 2 años y lo acababa de llamar por que lo extrañaba justo esa misma mañana, el también la extrañaba mucho. Esto es completamente nuevo para el. Confundido y nervioso pero feliz. Con atrevimiento le da un rapidísimo beso en los labios, apenas si los rosó pero sacó una explosiva risa nerviosa por parte de ambos.

-Adiós.-. Camina hacia su casa sin dejar de voltear. Admira su sonrisa boba aunque ahora es un poco diferente

-Adiós. -. Le tiemblan un poco mas manos

-Adiós.-. Sigue sin mirar al frente

-Adiós.-. Quisiera correr a alcanzarlo

-Adi***.-. Por no fijarse al frente se dio un tropiezo mucho peor de los que Onew acostumbra, en dos pasos llegó hasta su puerta.-. ¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien .-. Se sintió tan avergonzado

-¡Para que veas lo que se siente! .-. Se retira a su casa pero en la mente lleva solo una pregunta _"otoke"_.

El frío de la madrugada le cala la piel a pesar de la chamarra de cuero que lleva. Onew la deja botada sobre la cama y enciende su computadora, debe revisar esos discos que encontraron. Algo nervioso mete el primero. Tiene muchas carpetas y algunas de ellas tienen clave, pero si hay algo que le gusta son lo retos, aunque no duerma terminará de revisar esos discos.

Ya está bastante cansado y el sol comienza a salir. Por fin ha terminado de revisar a detalle el primer disco y no hay nada de Key, aunque, tiene bastante información financiera ¿Para qué querría el encargado de ventas las cuentas bancarias? Eso estaba bastante interesante. Abre el segundo disco, al igual que el otro está lleno de carpetas. Pero como ya tiene práctica con las anteriores no tarda tanto en abrirlas. ¡Eso era tan aburrido!

A punto de caer en coma abre una carpeta mas, dentro de esa hay otra, y otra más. Finalmente accesa y encuentra lo que tanto habían buscado: archivos de imágenes.

Se pone un poco nervioso pero el sueño lo está matando así que se prepara un café para tener energía para revisar ese material. Ya mas espabilado regresa a su máquina. Abre el archivo "IMG001", Terminó escupiendo el café al encontrar en la foto a un lindo jovencito de cabello teñido de rubio en una postura que desafiaba la gravedad mas que los acróbatas del Cirque du Soleil. Después de limpiar el reguero que acababa de hacer ya miró la foto con más detalle. ¡Que lindo chico! Graciosas facciones delgadas, sus piernas largas y elásticas, piel de porcelana y mirada angelical. La siguiente foto era muy similar aunque esta vez tuvo cuidado de no tener nada en la boca. Sonrió al ver que la carpeta era bastante extensa, enseguida recordó que era trabajo y se trataba de un chico abusado. Intentó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro sin mucho éxito. Miró a todos lados como si alguien pudiera verlo, cosa absurda sabiendo que está solo en su cuarto que se construyó fuera de la casa, se alegró por ello y decidió disfrutar del espectáculo, nadie sabría de su travesura ¿verdad?

Estaba encantado con ese chico, fotografía que pasaba, fotografía que lo mostraba siempre sensual, no había un solo defecto, siempre adornado con esa mirada melancólica que derretía su corazón, quería conocerlo y sabía perfectamente que tenía cerca a la persona que se lo presentaría.

Al fin la mejor parte: los videos. Antes de empezar a verlos (como ya era tarde y decidió no ir a la universidad para quedarse en su labor de "investigador") se preparó unas palomitas de microondas, lo ameritaba. Incluso conectó la PC al televisor para verlo en grande. Cerró cortinas y se dispuso a disfrutar. (¿Cómo se vería Taemin haciendo lo mismo?). El cierre del pantalón lo asfixiaba, no sería tan malo abrirlo mientras veía los videos ¿Verdad?

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan despierto amiguito?.-. Con risa presionó el botón de "Play"

Durante el entrenamiento de Basquet, Bling fue particularmente cuidadoso con Key, tenía la esperanza de que lo que encontraron fuera el material que le ayudaría a liberarlo de su agresor. Estaba ansioso de que dieran las 6 de la tarde para encontrarse con Onew y le diera la respuesta a su súplica. Veía a Key correr con agilidad por la cancha, tan delgado que parecía que el viento lo podía elevar ¿Cómo una criatura tan frágil podía soportar un maltrato como el que le Bill le da? Quería abrazarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo por estar en medio del entrenamiento.

Al fin terminó, solo se dio un rápido regaderazo y salió corriendo, le dijo a Key que tenía mucha tarea y lo dejó parado a medio campo de futbol un tanto descontrolado.

En la banca del parque ya lo esperaba Onew, se veía tan serio, con su cabello meciéndose suave con el viento que venía húmedo por la cercanía de la fuente central. Esa imagen un tanto fría quedó en el olvido cuando le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa infantil.

-Disculpa, el entrenador nos castigó

-No te preocupes, no fue mucho tiempo. Siéntate

-¿Qué encontraste?

Lo que imaginábamos.-. Le entrega los discos en una bolsa de plástico negra.-. Uno de los discos, al que le puse una etiqueta, es de información confidencial de la empresa, tal vez puede servir. El otro disco, además de lo mismo, también tiene las fotos y videos

-¿Son muchos?

-Muchos

-¿los viste todos?

-No completos, solo les di una revisada para ver que no escondieran otra clase de archivo. Tenía mucha tarea que hacer.

-Ah .-. Mira su sonrisa tan franca que no duda de sus palabras.

-¿No que tenías mucha tarea? .-. Los 2 chicos voltean y encuentran a Key con mano en cintura en un gracioso reproche. Pasó por el parque para ir a una cafetería, pero vio a Jonghyun platicando con otro chico, se sintió algo molesto y prefirió ir a investigar de quién se trataba, Jong era SU amigo, no de nadie más.

-Si, pero no toda la tarea se hace en cuadernos. Te presento a un amigo, Onew, el es Key. Key te presento a Onew.-. El mayor se quedó pasmado al tener frente a el al chico de los (muchos, muchos) videos. Era mas lindo en persona. Trató de no sonrojarse y sonar natural

-Hola.-. Le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas con la que logró que Key se pusiera nervioso, le divirtió que debía de ser al revés.

-Que tal.

Se sentó a platicar con ellos, quería saber más del chico misterioso, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue: " Es compañero de Jonghyun y comparte más tiempo con el que yo, ja pero su mejor amigo es el gran Kibun jajaja pobre" . Pero encontró que el chico era muy agradable, bobo y con los peores chistes pero eso era lo que lo hacía encantador.

Bling se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas calientes porque ya empezaba a anochecer y el clima enfriaba. Además de que quería separarse un momento de ellos para acomodar bien los discos en su mochila y no los fuera a ver Key por ningún motivo.

Mientras se quedaron solos empezaron con una escueta plática. Onew lo observaba detenidamente. A pesar de que sonreía podía ver tristeza en sus ojos. Eso pronto se acabaría (si es que salía bien el plan de Jonghyun). A Key le cayó de maravilla Onew sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que no tenía un interés particular por Bling, seguro solo eran compañeros de equipo, respiró tranquilo. Ya mas relajados comenzaron a bromear terminando atacados de la risa con las ocurrencias del otro al grado que cuando llegó Bling con las bebidas no pudo evitar molestarse al verlos tan rojos de tanto reír. Eso era algo que solo Key y el compartían. Se tranquilizó cuando el rubio le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento por el café, eso significaba que aún tenía su lugar de "number 1".

En cuanto terminaron su café se retiraron, Jong y Key por el mismo rumbo, Onew por su lado. Antes de despedirse Key se despidió con un efusivo abrazo a Onew, ¿qué no los abrazos estaban solo destinados a Jong? De nuevo se molestó.

Lo llevó hasta su casa, cuando tenía oportunidad de acompañarlo le gustaba asegurarse de que entraba a salvo. Se le quedó muy grabada la imagen de el a punto de entrar, se giró a sonreírle con su maleta de deportes al hombro. Su alargado y delgado cuello era gracioso así como sus eternos tenis gigantes. Muy pronto volvería a sonreír de verdad.

Cuando llegó a su casa sacó los discos de la maleta, pensó en un lugar seguro para guardarlos, caminó con ellos por todo el rededor de su pequeño cuarto sin encontrar un lugar que el considerara lo suficientemente seguro. Hasta que se detuvo, miró los discos en sus manos y recordó las palabras de Onew, Key era su amigo, pero la carpeta tenía "mucho material". Solo verificaría si era cierto que la carpeta era "muy pesada". Encendió su computadora y metió el disco. Las manos le sudaban sabía que no era del todo correcto. Ahí estaban todas las carpetas, aun podía cambiar de decisión, aún así siguió hasta que encontró una carpeta extraña, sabía que esa carpeta oculta en quinto nivel debía ser el material de Key. Tragó saliva pero pudo más su curiosidad y le dio "abrir".

Ahí estaba la primer imagen de Key en una postura tan indecorosa que lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse los ojos y pensar que era la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus dedos dejando que sus ojos siguieran viendo la imagen. Era tan obscena, pero Key se veía hermoso con sus ojos algo humedecidos como pidiendo una ayuda que jamás llegó. La siguiente foto era igual de sugestiva. Así foto tras foto hasta que un incómodo y deleitante calor invadió a Bling de pies a cabeza. Su mejor amigo, al que tanto quería y por el que se había arriesgado; pensó que las imágenes no le causarían ningún efecto, sin embargo la reacción de su cuerpo estaba siendo más desenfrenada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Se sentía mal por ello pero no podía dejarlo. Cuando terminó de ver las fotos ya tenía un "gran problema" que debía solucionar, y eso que no había visto los videos. Otra persona a la cual el sentimiento de culpa lo hace ver para todos lados a pesar de estar encerrado en su habitación y ya toda la casa apagada. Se preparó para ver los videos descubriéndose mordiendo su labio inferior a tan solo 30 segundos de empezar el primero.

-Ah! Key.-. Su nombre salió involuntariamente de sus labios la primera vez que terminó manchando su mano. Se miró los dedos sintiéndose ruin, pero la imagen quedó congelada en una sugestiva mirada que casi le decía "Sigue mirándome". Nada que un pañuelo no pueda arreglar. Un extraño sentimiento empezó a crecer en su pecho.

Ahora que tenían la certeza de que el material era de Key, venía la segunda fase: contraatacar al enemigo.

Taemin todavía se sentía algo asqueado de la forma en que lo miraba el día que entró a su oficina, el casi se le ofreció para que sus amigos pudieran escapar pero aún así, si se sitió tan sucio con esa mirada no quería imaginarse cómo se sentía ese chico con lo que le hacía. Así que fue el primero en proponer que se burlaran del tipo, que sufra solo un poco de lo que ha sufrido Key.

Lo primero que hacen es arreglar el libro de economía que le prestó, una fina encuadernación. Lastima que tuvieron que hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones para meterle una copia del DVD de las fotos de Key con una notita de _" Ya hay mas gente que ha visto tus películas ¿Te gustaría que las pusiéramos en el cine? No vuelvas a molestar a Key o tu familia y la televisión se enterarán de esto. Por cierto, que mal aliento tienes, deberías ir al dentista" _(para que supiera lo cerca que estaban de el le pusieron una foto de su casa con los niños jugando en el jardín) lo pusieron en un sobre cerrado y lo enviaron por paquetería con el logotipo de uno de los clientes de la empresa.

Cuando el gran director Hayes recibió el paquete lo primero que pensó es que era una cotización o algo así. Cuando lo abrió se llenó de emoción al ver que era el libro que le había prestado al lindo jovencito, tenía encima una coqueta nota de _"Ábreme con cuidado, quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros" _con su corazón palpitando abrió el libro encontrándose con el disco y la segunda nota. En cuanto acabó de leerla la arrugó lleno de coraje. Le habían tendido una trampa. Estúpidamente lo primero que hizo fue buscar el teléfono del chico y marcarle, claro que quien le contestó del otro lado fue un viejito sordo. No tenía mas datos de ese chico, solo que le había dicho que se llamaba Kai. Pensó en pedir a seguridad que revisara si había sido captado por alguna cámara, tanto el como el supuesto hermano, pero eso levantaría sospechas y lo primero que preguntarían sería el por qué quiere saber de ellos. Debe haber otro modo de encontrarlos y cuando lo haga….los aplastará.

2 tortuosos días mas pasan y no se le ocurre un modo de encontrarlos y al mismo tiempo no hacer un escándalo que pueda llegar hasta su familia, no sabe hasta qué punto saben de el y si solo son esos 2 chicos.

Al tercer día regresa a su casa y se encuentra con lo que nunca hubiera imaginado: los 2 mismos chicos y otros 2 que no había visto antes están en su comedor, su esposa los atiende sonriente y los niños hacen la terea a su lado, se ven felices. Con descaro voltean a verlo y lo saludan sonrientes "Buenas tardes". Aprieta sus puños pensando en cómo sacarlos a golpes de su casa, eso ya es el colmo del descaro.

-¡Ustedes! .-. Se ve claramente molesto y todos cuelgan una mueca desvalida por lo que la señora sale a su defensa.

-Estos chicos son unos ángeles, se me descompuso la camioneta y muy amables me ayudaron a traerla y hasta consiguieron mecánicos de confianza.-. 2 lindos jóvenes de mezclilla lo saludan para que quede claro quienes son los mecánicos.

FLASH BACK

La señora regresa con los niños de su clase de natación cuando de pronto pierde el control y casi choca con la banqueta. Asustada se baja a revisar y encuentra que sus 2 llantas delanteras están ponchadas por que se les incrustó un pedazo de metal. "_¿Qué hacer?" _piensa desesperada por que trae a los 2 niños recién bañados y no le da confianza dejar cerrada la lujosa camioneta e irse. De la nada aparecen 2 jóvenes de hermosa sonrisa que de inmediato la ayudan a empujar la camioneta hasta su casa que no está demasiado lejos pero si es un tramo considerable si se empuja un auto.

Que bien se veía uno de ellos empujando, tan fuerte y tan joven, con unas voluptuosas piernas que se marcaban caprichosas en sus pantalones, mientras que el otro chico de estructura fina tenía un aura especial que tenía encantados a los niños, tal vez sus rasgos andróginos eran la clave.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se veían acalorados de tanto empujar así que sin dudarlo les ofreció jugo para que se refrescaran. Sin embargo, ella estaba preocupada de qué haría en la mañana, sin auto sería bastante latoso llevar a los niños a la escuela. Sin embargo, el par de ángeles llamaron a sus amigos que para ganar algo de dinero para sus libros trabajan en el taller de autos del papá de uno de ellos, así que eran chicos de absoluta confianza.

Un rato después llegaron otros 2 chicos ataviados de mezclilla, uno muy alto, casi llegando al 1.90 con grandes ojos castaños. El traje de mezclilla era completo, parecía de plomero pero su delgada cintura bailaba en el amplio resorte. Le dijo que era estudiante de arquitectura, ¡El era un monumento!. El otro chico no se quedaba atrás, también con el overol de "plomero" pero no usaba la parte superior, dejaba que colgara por su cadera dándole un aire desfachatado. Unos pectorales que se marcaban de la delgada playera blanca sin mangas y unos brazos de infarto con lo que lo único que se ocurre es pedirle un abrazo de protección.

Eran tan adorables con sus competencias de "Yo soy mas rápido", "yo soy mas fuerte", "yo tengo mejor técnica", "mis brazos son mas marcados que los tuyos". Pero hicieron un excelente trabajo, no pudo resistirse a también invitarlos a que se refrescaran, no todos los días se tienen chicos tan lindos a la mano. _"En mis tiempos no los hacían así" _pensaba mientras les pagaba la reparación, la cual, a pesar de ser bastante costosa, no le importaba por que se veían eran chicos de mucha confianza, y tan atractivos que lo que cobraran valía la pena.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos por que aún tenemos tarea que hacer .-. Dice el de las piernas voluptuosas y que se ve es el mayor de todos sabiendo bien que las mujeres mayores adoran que los chicos digan que hacen tareas.

-¡Oh que pena que tengan que irse! -la señora lamenta que deban irse, estaba encantada con su compañía

-¡hacen bien! Ya váyanse. Los acompaño a la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego! Nos vemos pronto .-. Se despiden todos con una increíble sonrisa y el señor los acompaña

-¡Será mejor que no vuelvan a poner un pie por aquí si no quieren terminar en la cárcel!

-¿llamaras a la patrulla Bill?.-. Taemin no lo tolera.-. Háblales, tenemos material tuyo muy interesante. Y como puedes ver, hasta entramos a tu casa

-Tu dices: si dejas en paz a ese chico Key todo queda aquí, tu sigues con tu familia y tu buen trabajo.-. Agrega el mayor

-Pero si insistes.-. El mas bajito toma una actitud tan amenazante que asusta incluso a los demás chicos. Nos veremos obligados a mostrar el material de Key y a avisar a tu empresa que tienes acceso a las claves bancarias cuando no deberías tenerlas. Sería muy desafortunado para ti ¿no crees?.-. Puede ver que el hombre aprieta los puños.-. Eso, también incluye al papá de Key, supongo que entiendes a lo que me refiero. No estamos solos si es lo que estás pensando. Decide si arriesgas todo por ese chico o simplemente lo dejamos hasta aquí

-¡LARGO!

-Nos vemos.-. Tienen una sonrisa tan sínica que es difícil creer que unos rostros tan angelicales puedan hacer algo así.

Han pasado algunas semanas y Key no ha recibido ninguna llamada molesta de cierta personita. No sabe qué pensar, si relajarse o asustarse aún mas ¿Qué habrá pasado? Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo mejora, hasta come y duerme mejor. Jonghyun siempre está a su lado, incluso lo llama antes de dormir. Es normal que pasen juntos el fin de semana, siempre que está a su lado el tiempo pasa volando. Hace tanto que no se sentía de ese modo.

Siempre tiene en la mente "a Jong le gusta", "Tal como lo haría Bling", "Si estuviera aquí ya hubiera dicho X cosa". ¿Qué pasaba con el? solo lo veía y era algo similar a cuando…conoció a Bill (solo recordar su nombre le daban escalofríos). Era similar pero no igual, se pone nervioso pero sin ese toque de pasión vacía, si no que es algo dulce. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para abrazarlo y le gusta que es correspondido. Se asusta de pensar que lo quiere más de lo que debería, a pesar de lo que le contó sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Si le dice es muy probable que lo pierda, pero si calla, sabe que en algún momento perderá el control y al menos intentará besarlo.

"_Otoke" _piensa las pocas ocasiones que no está fantaseando y su lado racional lo distrae.

Como todo buen trabajo debe pagar por el. Jonghyun ha ido cumpliendo una por una las promesas que hizo, empezando claro por las zapatillas de baile de Taemin.

Como fueron en fin de semana, por supuesto que fue Key, aunque también estaba Onew quien le caería muy buen si no fuera porque en cuanto Key lo vio se le echó a los brazos como si llevaran años de conocerse ¿De dónde tanta confiancita? Tenía ganas de arrancarle a chico de los brazos. Después sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar esas cosas, Key sabía a quien quería de amigo y a quien no, ¿Pero por qué lo abraza? ¿Y por qué tiene que jugar con su cabello? No se da cuenta que a su lado Taemin tiene la misma expresión molesta que el.

-¡Tu mensaje me hizo reír tanto!.-. Ahora resultaba que Key se reía de los mensajes de Onew…¡¿Desde cuando se mandaban mensajes?!

J-ajaja como el otro día en el parque me comentaste que odiabas ese programa por eso aproveché para hacerte la broma.

-¿Parque?.-. A coro Jonghyun y Taemin preguntaron sin preocuparse por ocultar su molestia

-Si, hace como 15 días nos encontramos en el parque.-. Responde Onew con total inocencia hasta que se da cuenta de la molestia de Taemin

-El pasto estaba húmedo .-. Acaba de rematar Key divertido de hacer enojar a Taemin, el chico súper delgado que acaba de conocer.

-¿Qué hacían recostados en el pasto húmedo?.-. Jonghyun frunce el ceño y graciosamente jala a Key hacia el

-Nunca dije que recostados. Pero si, nos acostamos a ver las nubes ¿Verdad pollo?

-Si, las nubes con hermosas en el atardecer.

Taemin quería matar al otro chico, estuvo tentado en brincarle encima y rasguñarlo para dejarlo como falda de hawaiana pero Onew lo abrazó por el hombro y le besó el cabello. De momento se tranquilizó, pero no lo pasaría por alto…. ¿Desde cuándo el tiene derecho a llamarlo "pollo"?

Ya dentro de la tienda todo fue muy diferente, tantas cosas de fantasía, chaquira, plumas, todo lo necesario para danza y teatro. Key hasta aventó a Bling para que se quitara de su camino, empezó a medirse todo lo que encontraba. Jonghyun primero solo lo miraba divertido, pero después el mismo le ponía sombreros, gafas y estolas, le encantaba que con todo se veía tan bien. Recordó su mirada melancólica de cuando lo conoció, nada que ver con el chico que tiene ahora frente a el que incluso tiene sus mejillas redondeadas y sonrosadas. Le pareció tan gracioso verlo con un enorme sombrero de plumas, unas gafas oscuras y una estola rosa de diva que no se resistió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un fuerte beso en la comisura. Por un segundo recordó los videos, lo apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo queriendo no sentirse culpable de lo mucho que los había disfrutado.

Key solo atinó a detenerse el sombrero para que no cayera de la sorpresa, esta vez no tuvo que buscar su abrazo. Y sus labios, tan cerca de los suyos. Se quedó paralizado, cuando finalmente lo soltó se reclamó a si mismo por no haber aprovechado el momento.

Mientras tanto, Taemin escogía las zapatillas más adecuadas: unas muy duras, otras muy blandas, rechinaban, no había de su número, apretaban los dedos, apretaban el talón, se resbalaban, no resbalaban para las vueltas…. Y a su lado Onew con toda la paciencia del mundo guardando los pares en las cajas envolviendo con cuidado para que quedaran igual que cuando las tomaron. Lo veía tan entusiasmado de hacer la audición para la academia. El también lo estaba, en 3 días los 2 tendrían que presentarse para ver si podían ser parte del prestigiado colegio. Sería maravilloso que los 2 se quedaran ¿No?

-¡Estas!

-¿Seguro? No te apresures, deben ser las perfectas para ti.

-Deben ser estas, están como hechas para mi .-. Se pone a bailar imaginando que está en la prueba, Onew lo mira detenidamente en sus movimientos. Las pocas veces que acompañó a su novia de compras se desesperaba a la media hora de verla que no se decidía por nada, sin embargo con Taemin, hasta le parecía adorable su indecisión. -. ¿Te gustó?

-Me encantó, tienes un don muy especial

-Tu también tienes un don.-. Se aproxima hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros.-. Esa audición es tuya, escogiste una excelente canción.-. Se le va el aire cuando le pone las manos en la cintura.

-Estoy nervioso, dicen que los profesores son muy duros

-Relájate, todo saldrá bien.-. Lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera a perderlo, se molestó tanto por lo de Key. Pero Onew le corresponde con la misma ternura. Se quedan así por largo rato hasta que los otros chicos los despiertan

-¿Encontraste unos que te gustaran?

-Estos

-Muy bien, -. Van a la caja y Jong casi tiene un infarto cuando le dicen cuánto es de la cuenta. Ni modo, debe pagar por -que lo prometió, se arriesgaron mucho por el, además, a pesar de lo poco que los ha tratado les tiene cariño. La tranquilidad de Key no tiene precio.

-Al salir de la tienda suena el celular de Onew, es su ex novia con un tierno mensaje de "Soñé contigo". Lo mira unos segundos _"Otoke" _ piensa mil veces, pero después mira a Taemin sonriente abrazando su caja de zapatos esperando a pasar la calle. Sin pensarlo más borra el mensaje y guarda el teléfono.

- ¿Te parece si te invito mañana a mi casa Tae? .-. Le habla al oído en un descuido de los otros chicos

- Claro .-. Se sonroja. Pensó que con su confesión de hace algunos días él se espantaría y poco a poco se alejaría. ¿Habría posibilidades de algo más? Tal vez al otro día podría comprobarlo

Ahora la segunda promesa. Siente que pierde el tiempo de estar ahí parado en la esquina esperando al chico que le cae tan mal cuando podría estar con Key. Pero le debe su hamburguesa, ya le advirtió que la quiere con papas y postre.

Al fin llega, no es tarde, solo que no tenía ganas de esperarlo. No puede apartar la vista de su atlética figura con chamarra de cuero roja y unos pantalones negros tan entallados que marcan cada parte de su anatomía de la cintura para abajo.

-Hola, ¿Nos vamos? .-. Le sonríe con ese hermoso rostro que parece hecho a mano, una aterciopelada voz gruesa que le estremece cada fibra y una presencia que lo hace diferente a la mayoría de los humanos promedio del mundo.

-Vamos.

Lo lleva a un lugar de hamburguesas gigantes, no quiere quedar como un tacaño, a final de cuentas solo es esa vez, nunca mas lo volverá a invitar, nunca, nunca, nunca.

Desde que llegan las chicas que atienden en el famoso lugar "Las Memorables" se pelean por que queden en el área de las mesas que les corresponden. Eligen una del rincón y miran la carta. Todas las hamburguesas son unas groserías encerradas entre 2 panes. Una bola de carne que la más pequeña (para damas) es de 350 gramos y todavía le faltan los complementos. Pero la oferta especial del día es: pide el combo "Maxi mega Burger" que consta de una hamburguesa de 1 kilo de carne, 3 tipos de queso, tocino, verduras y el aderezo de la casa, papas grandes y refresco sin límite. Si te la terminas ¡Es gratis!

-No te la terminas, estás muy bajito.

-Mira quien lo dice, el "Señor cuido mi figura"

-Tengo un excelente metabolismo. Yo quiero ese combo

-Yo también, verás como si me lo termino

-Jaja no te creo, no te cabe, la hamburguesa es de tu tamaño.

Mientras esperan su pedido comienzan a platicar. Minho es muy divertido y siempre hace unas caras que no puede evitar soltar la carcajada. Termina tomándole fotos que de inmediato piensa en cómo utilizará en su contra. Comparten ese instinto de eterna competencia que no podía mostrar con todo el mundo por que se lo tomarían a mal, en cambio el no le ve nada de malo a hacer competencia hasta de doblar servilletas y cuando gana se pavonea con una gracia inusual que en vez de ser pedante hace que termines celebrando también sus triunfos (aunque sea a ti a quién venció)

Por fin llegan con sus pedidos. Desorbitó los ojos al ver la vaca entre panes que acababan de poner en su lugar, y todavía faltaban los 400 gramos de papas a la francesa y un inmenso vaso de refresco. Minho se dispuso a comer tan quitado de la pena mientras que Jong piensa sinceramente en que tendrán que llamar una ambulancia por que le va a dar una congestión.

Toma la hamburguesa con ambas manos, solo el levantarla es difícil, intenta imitar el estilo de Minho sin mucho éxito

-¡Así no! Debes abrir mas la boca si no terminarás rompiéndola

-¿así?

-¡No tanto! Dios, hasta tengo malos pensamientos de verte metiendo tanta carne en tu boca

-¡Minho! Eres un pervertido.-. Se pone rojo con sus palabras

-Jajaja es la verdad.

Cuando por fin se acomoda mejor come a gusto, sin embargo, cuando lleva media hamburguesa ya está lleno y todavía le falta la otra mitad y las papas, en cambio Minho sigue comiendo pausadamente por que también ya se está llenando pero no se detiene. Empieza a escuchar comentarios de las otras personas de "Mira, tan delgado, ¿Pues donde le cabe tanta comida?" "se ve tan lindo" "¿En verdad se la terminará" y el peor, el que lo hizo sentirse en el suelo "es que como es mas alto que el otro, puede comer más". Eso hirió su ego ¿El? ¿Bajito? Y encima a el no le dijeron adorable. En cambio Minho ni cuenta se daba que hablaban de él, estaba tan entretenido comiendo que no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

Jong vio el reto frente a él, terminaría el combo y sería más lindo que Minho con sus cachetes abultados llenos de comida. Sentía que iba a reventar pero ahora el público lo miraba a el también y decían que también era adorable, eso iba bien. Pero al final Minho si terminó su combo y el no pudo terminar la hamburguesa y le quedaron muchas papas (a pesar que Minho le ayudó). Tristemente tuvo que pagar su propia hamburguesa dejando su cartera aún más gastada de lo que ya estaba.

-Estuvo rica

-¿Cómo pudiste comer todo eso? .-. Lo mira de arriba abajo no creyendo que a pesar de lo entallados de sus pantalones no va a estallar.

-Es que yo siempre tengo mucha hambre.-. Ya era algo tarde y el clima comenzaba a enfriar.-. La próxima semana creo que mejor voy a querer que me invites hot dogs

-¡No habrá próxima semana! Ya pague mi adeudo

No, en realidad solo pagaste tu hamburguesa por que la mía fue gratis, así que aún me debes mi comida. Oh si, hot dogs y luego un delicioso helado, suena tan rico

-¿Cómo sigues pensando en comida después de todo lo que te comiste? ¡Y no engordas!

-Hago mucho ejercicio, mi papá es entrenador de futbol…aaghh.

-¿Estás bien?.-. Lo ve llevarse la mano al estómago

-Si, creo me cayó algo pesado

-Sigamos caminando para que te baje.-. De reojo ve que su expresión se va haciendo casa vez mas molesta

-¡Aggh! .-. Termina recargado en la pared

-Te llevaré al hospital

-No

-¡Cómo eres necio! Te llevaré y no me importa lo que digas.-. hace la parada a un taxi y con mucho trabajo hace que entre, no puede doblar la pierna.

En el camino Minho lleva su cabeza recargada en su hombro, el trata de consolarlo tomándolo de la mano, el camino parece eterno. Finalmente llegan al hospital y de nuevo deben hacer una proeza para que salga del taxi. Hace que le rodee el cuello con el brazo para que se apoye. En cuanto entran llevan al chico a urgencias por que hasta está pálido del dolor. Por supuesto que el médico los regaña cuando le tienen que contar que se comieron el famoso combo "Maxi mega Burger"

-Deberemos llamar a tus padres porque si esto empeora vamos a tener que operarte

-¡No! Además, ya soy mayor de edad, solo que me veo más joven

-Mmm no intentes engañarme

-En serio

-Doctor, claro que es mayor de edad, es más grande que yo y tengo 22

-Si tu tienes 22… si debe ser mas grande, es más alto que tu

-$%$*.-. _"un doctor diciendo eso" _ quiere matarlo, a el y a Minho que se está riendo

-Si en 2 horas no mejoras tendremos que pensar en las otras opciones. .-. Minho hace cara de temor y Bling le toma la mano para animarlo.-. Afortunadamente viene contigo tu pareja para que te sientas acompañado.-. Se da media vuelta para salir del consultorio

-¡No somos pareja! .-. Esta vez Bling si lo golpeará, solo lo ve cerrar la puerta tras el.

-Jajaja pensó que éramos pareja

-No le veo la gracia

-¿Te quedarás conmigo un rato más?. puede resistirse a una mueca tan tierna.

-Hasta que te sientas mejor.-. Se sienta a su lado y Minho le pide le de la mano. Se quedan mirando un rato y termina quitándole el cabello de la frente. Parece que ni el mismo nota lo atractivo que es.

-Gracias por quedarte, me haces sentir mejor

-No deberías ser tan glotón

-La vez pasada no me puse tan mal

-¿Así que no es la primera vez que terminas en el hospital por comer así?.-. Su quijada casi toca la camilla

-Ya te dije que no abras así la boca, me haces pensar cosas malas.-. Con el índice le acaricia el labio inferior. Jonghyun se sonroja pero no impide que le tome la barbilla y le siga acariciando el labio.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.-. Entra el doctor logrando que Bling de un tremendo salto en su lugar.-. Nada como la compañía de un ser querido para olvidar cualquier dolor

-Tiene razón doc, gracias a el ya me siento mejor.-. De nuevo los instintos asesinos de Bling afloran

Ya con calma toman el camino de regreso a casa de Minho, quiere asegurarse de que llegará con bien. Llegan a una zona bastante adinerada y Minho detiene el auto en una de las casas más impresionantes

-¿Aquí vives?

-Si, bueno, la casa grande la tenemos en otro distrito pero esta es bastante linda.-. Esa era la chica

-Me dijiste que tu papá es entrenador de futbol ¿verdad?

-Si, es el entrenador de la selección nacional…Bling…Bling ¿estás bien?...¿Podrías volver a cerrar la boca?

-Ah si… bueno, pues me da mucho gusto que ya te sientes mejor

-Gracias.-. Le da un abrazo tan fuerte que le quita el aliento al mas bajito. Jonghyun primero titubea un momento, pero termina correspondiéndole hundiendo su cara en su cuello. Le gustaba su cercanía, sus ojos grandes lo ponían nervioso. Después de soltarlo lo ve entrar a su casa, es algo parecido a cuando deja a Key, voltea antes de abrir la puerta y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa, se siente aliviado después del susto que le dio. ¿Desde cuando le parecen hermosas las sonrisas de los chicos?

Un fin de semana planeado con tiempo, todos han tenido días pesados y necesitan relajarse. Al fin coincidieron los horarios de todos y han ido al cine a ver la película de moda. Para no variar los momentos incómodos cuando Key se abalanza a los brazos de Onew, este le besa la mejilla. Pero después es el turno de Onew de aguantar el enojo cuando Minho toma a Taemin con cierta violencia de la cintura y lo regaña por no subir al menos 2 kilos. Por supuesto que Jonghyun no dejaba de verlos.

Todos felicitan a Tae y a Onew por haber sido aceptados en el colegio de artes, según los comentarios de la mamá de Jonghyun ambos tienen mucho talento. Le da gusto haberlos podido ayudar a que realizaran su sueño, ojalá les vaya bien.

Mientras todos celebran Minho lo secuestra pidiéndole que lo acompañe a comprar un accesorio para su celular en lo que empieza la película. Key lo ve alejarse con el chico alto que le acaban de presentar, no hace mucho caso por estar jugando con Onew, o mejor dicho, con el odio de Taemin.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIENDA DE ACCESORIOS Y CELULARES**

-Mira, este es el mas nuevo.-. Minho le muestra el que quiere comprarse

-Wow, este celular te hace hasta el café de la mañana

-Pero tienen en exclusiva este. ¡Será lanzamiento en 1 mes!

-Nooooooooo .-. Como siempre su mandíbula termina en el piso.

En un rápido movimiento Minho atrapa su barbilla y le tapa los labios con los suyos. Jonghyun intentó separarse de el empujándolo de los hombros pero el mas alto lo atrapó abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas importándole poco que todas las personas de la tienda los estaban mirando. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos. Terminó derritiéndose con su calor, se revuelve en sus brazos para tener espacio para corresponderle el abrazo. Todo desaparece al pegarse al alto y firme cuerpo. Puede sentir sus pectorales, el vientre plano y una ligera protuberancia que busca acomodo entre sus piernas. Un cosquilleo le invade el cuerpo, ¡Al olvido el sueño de la novia porrista! ¿Quién piensa en eso cuando un chico como Minho exige tus besos?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los 2 vio que del otro lado del vidrio un frágil chico de cabello rubio los observa con el corazón destrozado y un nudo en la garganta. Pensó en alcanzar a los chicos en la tienda pero al llegar al lugar se encontró con su querido Jong besándose apasionadamente con el chico alto. En ese momento todas sus dudas se aclararon, estaba enamorado de el. El chico alto se veía perdido en ese beso pero Bling busca desesperado sus labios. Solo se dio vuelta y cabizbajo regresó al cine.

Onew y Taemin platicaban recargados en uno de los letreros y jugaban a que el mayor también ponía poses de guerrero como el protagonista. Se acercó a ellos tratando de fingir que estaba bien pero sus ojos medio llorosos no ayudaban en su mentira. Onew deseaba abrazarlo, preguntarle qué le había pasado, sospechaba que era por Bling, pero tuvo que contenerse por la mirada expectante de Taemin. Prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación y fingir que no había notado nada.

Unos minutos después regresaron Jonghyun y Minho con una sonrisa esplendorosa que acababa de adornar sus atractivos rostros. Key casi se escondió tras Onew, no podía mirarlos, le dolía tanto. La película estaba próxima a comenzar y fueron a la dulcería a escoger lo que querían.

Cargados de golosinas entraron a la sala, se acomodaron Minho, Jonghyun, Key, Onew y Taemin en las filas de atrás. Hacen bromas que por fin terminan cuando apagan las luces.

En la oscuridad Minho sonríe travieso y toma la mano de Jonghyun. El beso de hace unos momentos fue fantástico. Sintió como poco a poco Bling se entregaba a él hasta que eso casi se convirtió en un momento íntimo. Sus labios eran tan dulces y fuertes. Quería devorarlo cuando sintió su cálida respiración tan cerca de su cara. Al momento de separarse estaba un poco jadeante y mil ideas insanas llegaron a su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que lo había enloquecido de ese modo? Solo sabía que a partir de ese día no podría vivir sin el.

Sin embargo del otro lado, la historia era completamente diferente: Key aún tenía el sabor amargo en la garganta. Se volvió a sentir solo. Lo miraba de reojo, no quería perderlo. Le tomó la mano y él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa. Con tan solo eso su corazón dio un vuelco, definitivamente lo necesitaba a su lado y no dejaría que tan fácilmente se fuera con el otro chico. Tragándose todo su coraje le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El bajito del grupo solo se quedó parpadeando con sus manos atrapadas, una por el chico que acaba de regalarle el beso mas delicioso de su vida, y la otra, con los dedos entrelazados con el chico de suave piel y pasado oscuro por el cual se arriesgó incluso a ir a prisión, y se volvería a arriesgar por el si fuera necesario. Ambos ahora son tan especiales para el. Puede sentir como Key pega su brazo al suyo en una casi descarada caricia, ¿Será que…? Ah por que las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas, ¿No puede tener a ambos?

"_Otoke"_ mira para un lado, para el otro y de nuevo la pantalla. En ese momento tomará una decisión que afectará sin duda el resto de su vida: se quedará así tomado de las manos de los 2 chicos que tanto ama o… los soltará para comer las palomitas que empiezan a desaparecer.

Sin embargo Onew aún no está tranquilo, si de verdad el estado de Key es por culpa de Jonghyun lo golpeará hasta que se arrepienta, es un contradictorio: primero hace todo un circo para salvarlo y ahora ¿lo pone así? Key le provoca un sentimiento de protección que no puede controlar. No sabe si es por culpa de los videos o simplemente sus adorables gestos que a veces son femeninos y a veces tan maduros que aterran. Por lo visto tiene debilidad por los chicos femeninos por que justo está embobado con el perfil de Key cuando Taemin jala su manga y le roba un beso que se escuchó por toda la sala. Ese día que lo invitó a su casa fue sensacional cuando llegó el atardecer, estaban los 2 sentados a la orilla de la cama. La luz ambarina le sienta tan bien a las facciones de Taemin. Algo temeroso se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el giró su cara para besarlo en los labios. Así se quedaron durante toda la tarde compartiendo besos y caricias.

Siente que el celular vibra en su bolsillo, cuando va a ver de quién se trata Taemin le arrebata el teléfono de la mano, frunce el ceño, apaga el teléfono y se lo guarda el. Puede adivinar de quién se trataba. ¿Qué pensaría si lo viera ahora con un chico? Pero de nuevo Key lo distrae con sus risas, le encanta cuando corre a abrazarlo y se le cuelga del cuello. _"Otoke" _

_**(***Nota de la autora: Recuerden bien este punto…lo usaremos más adelante.)**_

Después del cine Key pensaba y pensaba en qué hacer. Pues lo mas simple, hacer que el contacto entre ellos fuera mas cercano, sin embargo la distancia empezaba a ser eminente, hubo 2 veces que faltó al entrenamiento, tal vez tendría trabajos que entregar pero no le llamó en la noche como era su costumbre. Pero lo peor fue cuando lo invitó para el fin de semana y le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer ¡Lo estaba perdiendo! Le dolía que ya no lo abrazara tan fuerte y ahora lo besaba en la frente ya no en la comisura. Estaba desesperado, su vida había cambiado desde que lo conoció, no quería perderlo. Tendría que recurrir al último camino para un desesperado.

-Qué rápido, ya se viene otro torneo .-. Key le avienta el balón.

-Y no puedo creer que nuestro equipo haya quedado tan bien en el pasado, esta vez tendremos al menos el tercer lugar.

-Lo veo muy difícil.-. Ya sabe que Jong tiene debilidad por su expresión desvalida

-¿Por qué? .-. Le da un tierno abrazo pero ya no lo besa

-Pues por que tu eres muy bueno pero yo no, no tengo tus habilidades. Para ganar se requiere que todos en el equipo seamos buenos. Creo que renunciaré y dejaré el lugar para un chico más capaz.

-¡No! ¿qué haré sin ti? Somos el equipo Kim ¿recuerdas?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, me quedaré contigo a entrenar tiempo extra

-¿En serio?

-Por ti, lo que sea.

Esa tarde se quedaron a jugar como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Jong no había notado lo mucho que extrañaba esos momentos. Cuando Key le hacía bromas, o sus acostumbrados retobos cuando no ganaba. Terminaron rendidos y se quedaron tumbados en la duela. Jong voltea a ver a Key, es tan lindo con ese holgado uniforme de baloncesto. Respira agitado y se recarga en su codo con esa sonrisa que no se sabe si es traviesa o pervertida.

-¿Por qué te has alejado Bling?

-No es cierto

-No mientas, te he notado tan raro. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien gatito .-. Le acaricia la mejilla pero Key se avienta a abrazarlo

-Te he extrañado.-. Sentir su delgado cuerpo es tan agradable que lo abraza con fuerza

-Creo que te he abandonado un poco. Me daré mas tiempo para ti ¿quieres? .-. Nota su falsa sonrisa melancólica, lo abraza más fuerte y le besa la mejilla. Minho ha ocupado su mente todo este tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera había notado que no le ha hecho el menor caso a Key, tiene razón en estar resentido con el.

Se van a las regaderas para refrescarse, Jong abre la llave del agua caliente, se frota con calma desde el cuello aprovechando que no hay nadie más que le esté gritando desde afuera que debe apurarse. Escucha un ruido y cuando voltea se queda paralizado al ver que Key ha entrado a la misma cabina, se pone tan nervioso que su mente queda en blanco.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que te extraño?.-. Su cuerpo desnudo empieza a brillar con el agua y sus labios se inflaman con el vapor. Es mucho mas perturbador que en las fotografías.

Le pone la mano en el pecho sintiendo cómo su corazón latía vertiginosamente. Le rodea el cuello y lo jala para darle el mejor de sus besos. Jong lo abraza pegando así sus cuerpos, pero aún así el agua caliente encuentra su camino para pasar entre ellos. La piel de Key es enloquecedora, como si tuviera una fina capa de morfina que te hace adicto desde el momento de tocarla. Jonghyun empieza a recordar los acalorados videos quiere mas de el, sin embargo, su lado racional lo obliga a tomarlo de las muñecas para separarlo un poco.

-¿Qué haces? .-. Se sonroja mas al verlo a los ojos

-¿Por qué no entiendes que te amo?.-. Le dolió mucho que lo detuviera, ahora siente vergüenza de su situación. El moreno se lo quedó mirando, sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras. Sus ojos suplicantes hacían que deseara estrujarlo entre sus brazos para que se sintiera mejor. Lo quería tanto. Pero ahora está en un punto con Minho en que casi se le puede llamar que tienen una relación. Pero solo el pensar que eso lo separaría de Key le provoca angustia.-. Olvídalo, estaba haciendo una tontería, perdóname.-. Cabizbajo se da la vuelta para salir de la regadera.

Todo cruzó por su mente en un instante. Minho es un ser maravilloso, lo ama, pero Key, es un ángel. Sin pensarlo más lo abraza por la espalda para evitar que se vaya. Siente su respiración agitarse como si estuviera tratando de contener el llanto.

-Soy un idiota Key perdóname. -. Le habla el oído intercalando sus palabras con besos en el cuello.-. Te quiero, te quiero.-. Lo gira de los hombros.-. Mírame, no hay nada que no haría por ti.

-No Jong, esta bien, no te preocupes

-¡No!.-. Lo zarandea un poco.-. Te quiero a mi lado, en mi vida. No quiero perderte. Por ti incluso…-. Por poco le dice lo que hizo junto con los chicos para salvarlo de su acosador.-. Por ti haría lo que fuera. No me importa arriesgarme ¿Recuerdas lo del hotel?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!

-Sabía que estabas mal y por eso se te seguí hasta ahí. Tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando te escuché gritar, sentí que el camino fue eterno hasta que abrí la puerta. Lo vi ahí, queriendo abusar de ti. Si hubiera tenido un arma ¡juro que lo hubiera matado!

-¡No digas eso!.-. Le acaricia la mejilla.-. No digas esas tonterías, no te van.

-Pero lo hubiera hecho, aunque por ello me llevaran a prisión. ¿Crees que si no te quisiera pensaría de ese modo? Solo que, no… quería forzarte, se que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti.-. No le diría que también era por cierto chico alto

-No me digas que no tiene nada que ver ese chico… Minho, Mingo, Miho o como se llame.-. Como siempre le había leído la mente

-No, nada que ver

-¡Te besó! .-. Su rostro adolorido es hermoso.-. Los vi en la tienda de celulares.-. El moreno se sintió tan mal de que nunca supo que estuvo ahí.-. El te besaba con tanta pasión, y tú, le correspondías igual. Ya se que es un chico genial, si no, no te hubiera atraído, pero ¡Te juro que no te ama como yo!.-. Eso significaba que había visto todo, aún le hormigueaban los labios cuando recordaba ese día, su primer beso con un chico, ¡y qué beso! Los labios de Minho no tienen comparación con nada en el mundo. Y las otras veces que se han visto, sus caricias, siente que se derrite cuando le pasa su gran mano por el pecho, sus cosquillas en el abdomen. Está enamorado de su cuerpo tan perfecto que llega a ser chocante.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso. Me besó y no te voy a negar que me gustó. Pero si debo escoger, te elegiré a ti. Por que significas mucho mas que el… te amo.

Rodeándolo con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca lo atrae de nuevo. Su beso sabe tan diferente al de Minho, es como morder un algodón de azúcar, cuando eres niño piensas que pruebas un pedacito de cielo, eso era el cielo. Primero le respondió un poco tímido pero poco a poco se fue entregando hasta comenzar a restregarse contra el mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello mojado. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, sus vientres ardiendo se frotaban haciendo así que otras partes también entraran en contacto.

Con desesperación Key trataba de atrapar lo más posible de su piel, se notaba lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir. Nunca más. Había tomado una decisión y su nombre era Key. Ahora que lo tenía de ese modo entre sus brazos sentía que de verdad lo protegía. Pero su mente volvió a nublarse cuando sintió su mano alrededor de su miembro, lo presionaba y soltaba justo del modo que le gustaba. El estaba un tanto quieto sin saber exactamente qué hacer con el, era la primera vez que estaba de ese modo con un chico, además que Key era tan perturbador con esos ojos felinos que no quería decepcionarlo.

Cuando la ansiedad del rubio estaba llegando al límite se giró apoyando sus manos en el azulejo restregándose contra las caderas de Bling dejando claro lo que deseaba. El novato estaba tembloroso, era demasiado sensual como para no estarlo. Con ambas manos separó sus glúteos mirando su diminuta entrada. Si ya su nivel de placer era demasiado, ahora ya no tenía control ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente. Sin mucho cuidado le introdujo el dedo medio sonriendo al ver que era el primer jadeo que le había podido sacar a Key. Ya con 2 el chico tenía cerrados los ojos y hacia su cabeza hacia atrás. Ya no lo toleraba, le estaba doliendo, así que retiró sus dedos y se colocó en posición. Lo dudó un momento, si entraba en el cuerpo de Key, cruzaría al otro lado, las chicas quedarían en el olvido para el. Todo lo que siempre había creído era basura. Pero Key no podía esperar mas, y el mismo se empujó hacia atrás introduciendo en ese solo movimiento casi todo el miembro de Bling.

No le dio tiempo para prepararse, en un segundo su parte mas sensible estaba siendo rodeada por la parte secreta de Key. Eso se sentía tan bien.

El agua les ayudaba en sus movimientos. Por fin ambos sabían lo que significaba hacer el amor. En el caso de Key siempre había sido por la fuerza por parte de Bill. Solo sentía dolor y humillación, y aunque las primeras veces sentía que lo hacía con amor, no podía compararse a lo de ahora, ni a las caricias que le daba Bling en su espalda cuando sentía que lo lastimaba. Para el moreno, quien nunca había padecido de tener chicas, nunca había experimentado con ninguna el nivel de placer que sentía con este chico, tan hermoso en cada una de sus expresiones, con su piel que era más ardiente que el agua de la regadera. Su cuerpo similar al suyo era justo lo que había buscado toda su vida.

Los movimientos ya eran demasiado violentos y el rubio estaba completamente embarrado en el azulejo puesto que la fuerza de Jong era mucho mayor que la suya, apenas si tocaba con las puntas, ya no lo resistía mas, terminó dejando salir ese placer que se estaba convirtiendo en angustia. En seguida se sintió invadido por el calor de Bling junto con un ronco quejido en su oreja.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a relajar aunque sus respiraciones aun seguían agitadas, sus pieles estaban tan sensibles que incluso el correr del agua les provocaba espasmos. Solo se besaban robando el poco aliento que le quedaba al otro.

Jonghyun abraza a Key con todas sus fuerzas mientras se repite en la mente: _"Minho, te amo, pero deberé decirte adiós"_

4 meses habían pasado, el terminar con Minho fue doloroso. Le suplicó, incluso pudo ver sus ojos llorosos ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto y no puede tener a ambos? Pero su decisión era firme y no dejaría a Key por nada en el mundo. Aunque los ojos de Minho le partieran el alma, aunque las manos le temblaran cuando recibía uno de sus mensajes, debía ser fuerte para separarse de el.

El papá de Key llegó muy animado con un sobre de invitaciones para una cena- baile de la empresa, por supuesto tenía boletos para su esposa y su hijo que ya eran bien conocidos por todo el equipo de trabajo. El chico tembló en su lugar, hacía meses que no sabía nada de ese hombre. Intentó zafarse del compromiso pero sus papás lo obligaron a asistir.

En el auto iba temblando de nervios ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer cuando lo tuviera de frente? Por que lo tendría que saludar en algún momento al ser jefe de su padre. Para el evento vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y una flor roja en la solapa, no por ello dejaba de parecer un niño vestido de muñequito de pastel.

Por fin llegaron al salón de fiestas. La gente, los meseros, la música, todo era perfecto. Entre la multitud sobresalía el hombre maduro de cabello rubio. Key se paralizó y casi se escondió detrás de su papá. Pero también el tenía una expresión rara, un tanto tenso.

Saludó solo cordial y casi no lo miró, de forma rápida les dijo que se sintieran a gusto y el regresó a ver a los demás invitados. De momento las cosas salieron bien pero ¿por qué esa actitud? Si en realidad el tenía la situación controlada (como siempre). No lo perdería de vista, algo no estaba bien.

Ya algo avanzada la fiesta sintió una mirada insistente a su espalda, ya sabía de quién se trataba pero tenía que asegurarse. Con su cuello tenso se giró y ahí lo encontró junto a un gran jarrón, con esos clásicos ojos afilados y le hizo la sutil señal con la cabeza de que salieran un momento.

Mirando para todos lados hizo una graciosa huida y salió al balcón. El frío de la noche no le caló la piel del mismo modo que su mirada. Seguía siendo tan atractivo como el primer día que lo vio en su casa.

-¿y bien?.-. Rompía el silencio

-¿Y bien qué?.-. Key le responde altanero como siempre a pesar del miedo que le tiene

-¿Crees que mandándome a tus compañeritos de escuela me vas a intimidar?.-. Key se quedó quieto sin entender una sola palabra pero trató de controlarse

-¿Te dio mucho miedo? ¿Mojaste tus pantalones? Idiota. ¿y fueron todos y cuántos eran?

-Solo los 4 mas maricas: el Frankenstein cara de retrasado, el ojos de alcancía mal tallada, la niña con cara de ramera y el dinosaurio chaparro patas arqueadas.-. Key supo de quienes hablaba ¿o se estaba confundiendo?

-¿Y al menos pudiste golpearlos?

-¿Frente a mis hijos? Son unos descarados, entrar a mi casa y ganarse la confianza de mi familia

-Tu hiciste lo mismo ¿O ya se te olvidó?

-¡Esto no se quedará así!.-. Lo toma del brazo con fuerza, es demasiado delgado en comparación con su mano

-¡Pues entonces haz lo que quieras! Ya estoy harto.-. Se zafa de su agarre. Si es que fue Jonghyun el que propició que lo dejara en paz no echaría todo a perder.-. ¿Quieres hablar? Pues ahora es el momento, no te tengo miedo…¡Vamos!.-. Lo empuja.-. ¿Quieres hacer públicas mis fotos? Ya no me importa ¡JAMAS VOLVERAS A TOCARME!.-. Su mirada era furiosa y determinante. Su voz fue tan alta que llegó a oídos de su papá que salió de inmediato

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!.-. Antes que cualquier cosa defenderá a su hijo

-¡Vamos, dile! Cobarde. unas manos en sus hombros, es su mamá que se ha unido al ver que era relacionado con su hijo. Key tenía ganas de llorar, de miedo, de impotencia, de todo lo que había vivido ¿por qué fue tan idiota de callarse por tanto tiempo? Se había hecho un silencio en la fiesta y todas las miradas estaban hacia el balcón, fingían que seguían bebiendo de sus copas pero estaban al pendiente. La esposa del señor Hayes salió también dirigiendo una sonrisa de dama a todo el público.-. ¡Diles de tus propuestas indecorosas para subir a mi papá de puesto!.-. Todos se quedaron pasmados, ahora ya no disimulaban

-¡Está mintiendo!.-. La esposa fue la primera en defender a su marido

-¡No! Y tengo cara para decírselo delante de usted que es su esposa y de sus hijos. El me propuso acostarme con el para…-. Su voz se empezó a quebrar aunque trataba de controlarse sin éxito. Su papá se fue sobre de Bill y le alcanzó a dar 2 puñetazos que lo dejaron en el piso, sus fuerzas eran similares no como la de los jóvenes. En eso salió uno de los accionistas de la empresa junto con otros 2 compañeros que los separaron puesto que ya estaba dispuesto a patearlo en el piso, no es que no tuvieran ganas de dejarlo que lo hiciera, además de que varios lo odiaban por sus contantes patanerías, pero no es correcto dejar que una pelea de adultos se deje crecer hasta las últimas consecuencias. La esposa seguía estática, sabía que debía defender a su esposo pero no creía posible que Key mintiera de ese modo, al grado de involucrar a toda la fiesta ¿y si era verdad?

-¿Es cierto?.-. El accionista mira a su gerente estrella levantarse lastimosamente con la camisa llena de sangre.-. ¡Contesta!... no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, tampoco quiero problemas en mi empresa. A partir de este momento ya no trabajas con nosotros y el lunes puedes pasar por tu pago. No quiero que nos involucres en un escándalo que incluso pueda afectar el negocio que tenemos en puerta

-El…

-¡No me importa! Ya te dije -lo jala del brazo y le habla por lo bajo.-. Si serás idiota, así no se hacen las cosas. ¡Tu tontería me puede costar mucho! Aquí están unos posibles inversionistas chinos.-. Lo suelta con coraje. lunes, a mi oficina para firmar tu renuncia. -. Se da media vuelta dejando helados a todos.

-¡Vámonos!.-. La mamá de Key es la primera en tener algo de prudencia

En el camino el papa apenas si puede manejar de coraje, la mamá es la que lanza insulto y medio al aire. Key solo se queda callado mirando por la ventanilla. Todo su cuerpo le tiembla, incluso tiene ganas de vomitar. Pero de pronto su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa: Jonghyun lo salvó. De verdad lo amaba. Se abrazó a si mismo casi sintiendo su calor. Después de todo, se merecía ser feliz.

El lunes claro, todos miraban al papá de Key como bicho raro, cuchicheaban entre ellos. El trataba de ignorarlos. En cuanto a William Hayes, solo lo transfirieron a E.U, a la compañía no le convenía perderlo pero no querían quedar en entredicho por un escandalillo sexual que a final de cuentas nada tiene que ver con ellos, además, ahora todos los empleados veían al accionista como una persona justa y que se preocupada por su bienestar.

-Bling.-. Le habla sobre los labios después de robarle un beso rápido en los vestidores

-¿Hnj?

-Te amo.-. Esta vez se lo dice con el alma completamente abierta

-No te creo.-. Dice jugando mientras lo abraza

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?.-. Esa pícara sonrisa que hace pensar tantas cosas tan malas.

-¿Qué dices si nos bañamos juntos de nuevo y lo hablamos?

-Eres de lo peor.

Lo jala con algo de desesperación para besarlo de nuevo. El día le pareció eterno para encontrarlo en las prácticas. ¿Qué ha hecho tan bueno como para merecer a alguien como Jonghyun? El mejor amigo, el mejor novio, el mejor amante. Dicen que el destino siempre encuentra el modo de alcanzarte, tal vez su destino era encontrarse con Jong.

-Por cierto ¿Qué pasaría con tu celular?.-. Le comenta mientras le talla la espalda en la regadera, está tan enamorado de ella.

-Ni idea, pensé que "El" lo habría recogido pero parece que no. Quién sabe, olvídalo, es cosa del pasado.

-Deberías marcar para ver quien lo tiene

-Ah, ya no me importa

-Anda, tengo tentación.-. Le cuelga cara de puchero para convencerlo

-Mmm está bien.

Cuando salen de la regadera marca con el teléfono de Key, espera 4 tonos y le responde una vocecita

-Bu…bueno?

-¡Hola! Soy el dueño de ese teléfono

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.-. Se cortó la llamada

-¿Y bien?

-No sé, me gritaron en la oreja.

**FIN**

**MINI MICRO FIC….EL CELULAR DE JONGHYUN**

**SEMANAS ANTES…**

Domingo, día de llevar a aspirar el taxi.-. El dueño del taxi que llevó a Key y a Jonghyun a la cafetería después de la pelea en el hotel, revisa cuidadosamente porque siempre encuentra objetos perdidos.

Encajado en un rincón encuentra un moderno celular rojo. Lo pone en una bolsa junto con lo demás que encuentra. Deja la bolsa en la mesa del comedor y su curiosa hija se pone a esculcar a ver si encuentra algo que le guste. De inmediato se apodera el celular rojo. Sus papás nunca le darían uno así, es demasiado costoso para una chica de 13 años. Mira para todos lados y se va corriendo a su habitación.

Se asegura que su hermano pequeño no ande por ahí si no la acusa porque ya sabe que no debe de tomar las cosas perdidas del taxi de su papá, pero ese celular era tan bonito.

Lo empieza a revisar, le encanta que tiene instaladas cantidad de novedosas aplicaciones. Pero claro, curiosa por saber más, abre la carpeta de fotos. Se queda embobada con el chico que viene en casi todas: un joven moreno de hermosos ojos de cachorro y sonrisa encantadora de labios carnosos. En todas se ve bastante juguetón y relajado. En algunas fotos se ve como en sus vacaciones en la playa ¡Qué hermoso cuerpo! Hasta se ruborizó.

Al siguiente día en clases llegó presumiendo a todo el mundo su nuevo celular. Claro que todas sus amigas la estaban rodeando. En el almuerzo les mostró la mejor parte:

-Les presento a mi novio.-. Les enseña la foto del chico

-Wow ¡Qué guapo!

-No es tu novio, se ve mucho mayor

-¡Si es mi novio!

-No te creemos

-No me importa si no me creen. Él es mi novio, lo que pasa es que tienen envidia.-. Total que nadie la pudo hacer caer en contradicciones, todo parecía, que al menos, si lo conocía.

Cuando nadie la observaba, sacaba el celular para seguir viendo al chico, mientras más lo miraba mas se enamoraba de el ¡Era perfecto! Así que hizo su propósito: lo buscaría por toda la ciudad si era necesario hasta encontrarlo y cuando lo hiciera…Se casaría con él.

Una tarde estaba haciendo su tarea cuando el celular rojo comenzó a sonar. Dudo unos momentos pero finalmente contestó:

-Bu…bueno?

-¡Hola! Soy el dueño de ese teléfono

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.-. No soportó mas la emoción, era el chico de las fotos. Encima tenía una voz de Hot Line. Se puso tan nerviosa que le gritó y cortó la llamada. Después se recriminó por haber sido tan tonta

**Ahora si, FIN.**

_Sin embargo, si te quedaste con ganas de más…lee los finales alternativos que he preparado para ti._


	3. Finales alternativos

**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: PPBKAI  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** NC17 (lemon, mucho lemon, y Yaoi obviamente)  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

**Nota: Debido a la indecisión de la autora, se decidió a hacer una serie de finales alternativos que parten del punto marcado en el capítulo 2, cuándo están en el cine ¿Recuerdan? así que dejo un poco de lado la historia central porque si no jamás terminaría, ¿O quieren otros 90 capítulos? No creo.**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO JONGMIN**

Esa noche después de regresar del cine, a Jonghyun le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Le veía a la mente una y otra vez ese delicioso beso que Minho le había robado, por esos minutos solo existieron sus labios delgados que se apoderaron de los suyos con fuerza. Sus manos en su cintura estrujándolo fieramente. Por supuesto que terminó correspondiéndole, cuando llegaba a abrir un poco sus ojos podía verlo perdido en sus labios. Tampoco el estaba en este planeta.

Después de la película se ofreció a acompañarlo, tuvo que rechazarlo con una mentira piadosa, aún no salía del shock de haber besado a un chico, y sobre todo, de haberlo disfrutado al grado de "despertar" un poco. Se muere de vergüenza con sus propios pensamientos, en eso suena su celular, revisa la pantalla y tiene un mensaje de Minho. Se pone tan nervioso que resbala de sus manos. Se tiene que agachar a buscarlo bajo la cama mientras la monótona cancioncita sigue sonando. Por fin lo alcanza y lee: ¿_me regalas otro beso mañana? Me gustas a pesar de que me recuerdas un dinosaurio"._

Frunce el ceño enojado, el no parece un dinosaurio. Se va a ver al espejo. Se mire por donde se mire no parece dinosaurio, no. Todo el mundo le dice que es guapo, empezando por su mamá. Bueno esa opinión no cuenta. Toma una revista que tenía en un cajón donde venía un anuncio de llantas que decía _"podrás huir de todo"_ y tenía un dinosaurio persiguiendo un auto. Lo pone frente al espejo y se sigue mirando. Muy a su pesar debe reconocer que si se parecen pero deja bien claro, que es un hermoso dinosaurio.

Regresa a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, era la travesura mas loca que había hecho ¿Qué tal si lo ha visto algún conocido? Tiene ganas de volver a verlo, quisiera en ese instante salir a buscarlo. Toma el teléfono y lo mira de nuevo temblando de nervios, ahí está su mensaje. Le da risa nerviosa de lo que quiere hacer, y con torpeza presiona el botón verde para marcar el número. Suena 2 veces, definitivamente está mal, ya está a punto de cortar la llamada cuando una varonil voz le responde _"Jongh! ¿Platicamos hasta quedarnos dormidos?"_ con solo esa frase todo su cuerpo se erizó. Fue la conversación mas larga que había tenido por teléfono.

Así fue como poco a poco su mundo se empezó a llenar de Minho. Haciendo cosas que no eran comunes en el como saltarse las clases de la tarde para encontrarse con el, ya vería el modo de ponerse al corriente. En cuando lo veía llegar soltaba una sonrisa boba esperando ansioso a que lo abrazara y le diera uno de sus acostumbrados besos que podían durar horas.

Pronto los besos dejaron de ser suficientes y las manos comenzaban a tomar otros rumbos. Pero aún había algunas trabas en la mente de Jonghyun, cuando Minho le quería tocar mas allá de lo que el consideraba prudente lo detenía, tenía miedo de todo lo que sentía cuando su mano subía y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. Era tanto el calor que le daba, que la ropa le estorbaba y le daban ganas de deshacerse de ella.

Están en el auto de Minho después de haber ido al boliche. Fue una de las tardes mas divertidas de sus vidas. Reían de absolutamente todo lo que les ocurría, y los dos presumían de lo buenos que eran en ese juego, cuando en realidad ninguno había ido mas de 3 veces a jugar.

-Hola.-. Le dice con su varonil voz al aparcar el auto en una solitaria y oscura calle

-¿Qué haces? .-. Pensó que era otro de sus juegos hasta que se dio cuenta del modo en que lo miraba. Se sintió tan nervioso que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Muy despacio lo vio acercarse y sin dudarlo le alcanzó por el cuello para besarlo.

Era la primera vez que podían besarse con toda la calma que desearan, no había ni un alma en los alrededores. El beso se recorre hasta su cuello, le advierte al más alto que no le vaya a dejar marcas, no podría cubrirlas para la práctica de baloncesto. Suelta una ligera risa con un suave jadeo cuando le responde _"si no puedo dejarte marcas en el cuello, lo haré en tu pecho". _Le desabrocha la camisa en 3 botones y de inmediato le empieza a lamer desesperado al probar su piel. Jong cierra los ojos y recarga la cabeza en la ventanilla. Cuando su lengua le envuelve uno de sus pezones gime con mucha mas fuerza, _"puedo sentir como late tu corazón"_ termina de sacarle la camisa del pantalón para abrirla y poder admirar a detalle su marcado cuerpo. Ahora su lengua le recorre los abdominales hasta que se topa con el molesto cinturón. Algo desesperado lo intenta abrir cuando las manos de Jonghyun lo detienen. Molesto se endereza y golpea el volante

-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? No importa cuánto me esfuerce por complacerte, siempre me detienes ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-No es eso.-. Baja la vista avergonzado

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!.-. Golpea de nuevo el volante.-. Ya no puedo solo conformarme con tus labios. Te necesito.-. Se abalanza sobre el y lo tira en el asiento esta vez mordiéndole el pecho haciéndolo gemir pero al mismo tiempo lo detiene suavemente con las manos

-¡Necesito me des tiempo! Ya te dije para mí es muy difícil porque nunca he estado con otro chico

-¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto? Acaso es…¿Qué estás arrepentido de estar conmigo?.-. Le dolió pensar en esa posibilidad. Y a Jong le dolió hacerlo que pensara algo así cuando se ha vuelto alguien tan importante en su vida.

-¡No! No digas eso.-. Lo besa tratando de enmendar su error.-. Es solo que…me da miedo.-. No tenía idea de lo sensual que se veía con su cabeza recargada en el vidrio alargando su cuello y la camisa abierta exponiendo todo su torso.

-¿Sientes que te estoy forzando mucho?

-No. Ya se que va a sonar estúpido pero, "No eres tu, soy yo" jeje. Es que, yo jamás me había sentido de este modo con nadie. Cuando me besas siento que todo desaparece y cuando me tocas un poco más, es como si tus manos me quemaran. Minho, con lo poco que me has tocado me haces sentir tanto placer que me asusta saber cuánto más puedo sentir.

-¡Entonces tócame tú a mi! Te necesito, no sabes cuánto. Se que esto es nuevo para ti pero, yo ya necesito mucho mas.-. Se abre de manera sensual su camisa y toma la mano de Bling para ponerla en su pecho. Siempre era el que intentaba tocarlo pero jamás había sentido sus manos en otro lado que no fueran sus brazos o su cara. Hasta cierto punto comprendió su sentir, en cuanto su pecho hizo contacto con sus dedos se erizó de pies a cabeza, solo que el no tenía miedo de nada, ni siquiera de enamorarse.

Va guiando su mano por todo su pecho sonriendo al verlo cómo se pierde en su figura, sabe que tiene un cuerpo hermoso y está dispuesto a regalárselo. Luego de un rato ya no es necesario guiar las manos, solas van y vienen apoderándose más de el.

Con una sonrisa coqueta lo invita a pasar a la parte trasera donde hay mucho mas espacio. El más bajito está perdido en ese cuerpo perfecto. Lo recuesta y tembloroso le abre los pantalones. Un ahogado bóxer azul marino cubre un ansioso bulto. Sigue deslizando a lo largo de sus infinitas piernas. La noche es fría pero Minho no lo nota, solo tiene sus inmensos ojos fijos en las expresiones del otro chico. Lo ve relamerse los labios al acariciarle los muslos, sabe lo firmes que los tiene. Cuando el mismo ya no lo resiste mas se deshace de sus bóxeres mostrándose con descaro a los ojos oscuros que se hacen mas profundos al tenerlo de ese modo. Al verlo un poco dubitativo, le toma la mano como al principio y lo guía hasta su necesidad. Por un segundo Jonghyun brincó, pero después de que el lo obligó, por su propia voluntad siguió haciendo el trabajo.

Lo sentía crecer y endurecerse entre sus dedos, algo un poco brillante sale de la punta, sabe lo que es. El alto aún conserva algo de control por lo que gime de un modo que sabe encenderá lo poco que queda dormido en el cuerpo de Jong.

Pero poco le duró el auto control cuando por fin se cumplió una de sus más grandes fantasías: Jonghyun abrió grande su boca, como siempre le ha gustado, y metió todo su miembro dentro de ella. Esa lengua sabía lo que hacía, se movía enloquecida alrededor mientras que lo tenía irremediablemente preso con sus dientes. Con cariño le acariciaba la nuca para no distraerlo de su fantástico trabajo. Su espalda se arqueaba por el cosquilleo con lo que Jong aprovechaba para tomarlo con fuerza de la cintura para controlarlo mejor. ¿Quién puede resistirse a una imagen como esa? Todo su calor se empezó a juntar en un punto hasta que no pudo retenerlo más y terminó saliendo con gran fuerza invadiendo la cavidad que lo albergaba.

Jong bebe con gusto sintiendo como veneno escurriendo por su garganta. Es un veneno puesto que una parte de el ha muerto al probarlo, sin embargo, deja paso al verdadero Jonghyun, ese que siempre había vivido oculto en una máscara de eterna inocencia. Este Jong es fuerte y dominante, y exige le sigan el paso. Incluso su mirada cambia y se hace afilada intimidando un poco al chico alto que hasta el momento había tenido el control de la situación.

Regresó a besarle los labios para que el también probara su propio elixir. Esta vez su beso sabe diferente. Es como si otra persona estuviera sobre Minho mordiéndole los labios hasta sacarle un poco de sangre. El mismo se va deshaciendo de sus pantalones y se acomoda entre sus piernas. El chico alto está algo descontrolado pero instintivamente le enrolla las piernas en la cintura. Con gusto le lame los dedos para que lo empiece a preparar aunque también usa algo de lo que ha quedado alrededor de su miembro para humedecer su entrada.

Batalla un poco para introducir el primero, por un momento pensó que lo estaba lastimando, pero el chico le respondía con suaves susurros en su oído. Aunque hubo resistencia con el segundo lo aceptó de buen modo solo arrugando un poco sus ojos. Ya no quiso seguir postergando mas las cosas. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en su vida, acariciándole la mejilla mientras lo besa, se va abriendo paso en el interior de su cuerpo.

Si antes, con el tierno beso en la tienda de celulares se habían olvidado de todo alrededor, ahora en esta unión tan especial se elevaban a otro nivel. Cada estocada era más profunda que la anterior, mas cerca uno del otro, más cerca de ser solo uno. Minho ya se había desahogado antes en los labios de Bling, pero este aún estaba reteniendo todo su sentir por lo que no pudo soportar por demasiado tiempo y terminó invadiéndolo en el interior.

Se quedó recuperando el aliento un segundo. Miró a Minho con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba regresó a seguir embistiéndolo, quería verlo derramase de nuevo puesto que cuando lo hizo en su boca no pudo ver todos los detalles. Le dolía la espalda, pero sus piernas eran fuertes y aún aguantaban mucho más. Minho se quejaba que le dolía, que lo hiciera más despacio pero Jong solo se reía y lo seguía estimulando, sabía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

De nuevo ese exquisito calor centrándose en su bajo vientre, sabía que estaba cerca, pero si Bling creía que lo tenía en sus manos estaba muy equivocado, no perdería ante el. Empezó a reírse al ver que se estaba frustrando, después de todo aun tenía algo de control.

Por supuesto que Jong se dio cuenta de que estaba soportando de mas con tal de hacerlo sufrir ¿Piensa que es mejor que el? eso estaba por verse. Esta se convirtió en la lucha más feroz que habían tenido. Sus cuerpos adoloridos estaban llegando al límite pero ninguno se atrevía a ceder. Sus gemidos ya se escuchaban por mucho fuera del auto. Era una auténtica tortura, incluso el respirar empezó a ser doloroso. Sin embargo si hay algo a lo que Minho está acostumbrado es a ganar así que se las ingenia para estimular el miembro de Bling en su interior, apretando y soltando, apretando y soltando hasta que por fin sintió la pesada exhalación en su cuello y de nuevo el líquido tibio llegando a todo su interior. Dejó de reprimirse y dejó salir todo manchando sus pieles.

-Yo gané.-. Dice altanero como siempre

-En tus sueños

-Tu terminaste primero, eso me deja como mejor amante

-¿Quién está dentro de quien? .-. Lo ruboriza mas de lo que ya está.-. Dilo

-No

-Dilo.-. Se sigue moviendo dentro de el

-¡Esta bien! Tu.

-Di mi nombre

-Eres un pervertido

-¡Dilo!

-Está muy largo

-Me refería a mi nombre

-Pues de eso hablaba genio aah

-Dilo

-¡Ah! Jonghyun. ¿Feliz? Ya lo dije.-. Parecían modelos usando solo sus camisas que fue lo único que conservaron.-. Me gusta mas este nuevo Bling, ¿Aún tienes miedo?

-Ya no

-Entonces, la próxima vez, yo entraré en ti

-Jaja, ni loco. Tendrás que ganártelo.

-¡Qué! Y según tu cómo me lo ganaré

-Como en los cupones para helado gratis , por cada 10 veces, tal vez tengas oportunidad de "1 probada", eso si llego a estar de humor

-Mmm no estoy de acuerdo en la regla. Así que la romperé y la próxima vez, me tocará a mi

-Si me dejo

-No puedes huir

-¿Quieres ver como si?

-Eres lento

-No tanto como tu.

-Yo soy más veloz por que soy más alto.

Así se quedaron peleando un rato más hasta que pudieron incorporarse. Adoraba a Key, y gracias a el es que conoció a la persona mas especial del mundo. En cuanto lo viera el lunes le contaría que ahora el también era "del mismo bando". Seguro se pondría feliz.

Ojalá muy pronto el también encuentre a su persona especial, se lo merece.-. Le tiene los mejores deseos ignorante de que el chico rubio está perdidamente enamorado de el.

**F.I.N**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO ONTAE**

Siempre había sido como su mentor, lo veía como alguien a quien debía de cuidar a pesar de que varias veces le había demostrado que era demasiado bueno defendiéndose de los demás, aunque de vez en cuando le daba el gusto de sentirse el héroe de la historia. Taemin admiraba que cuando se trataba de defenderlo se mostraba fiero y decidido, pero solo con el era un amor, solo dulzura.

Ahora están en la casa de Onew, o mejor dicho, en el anexo donde el vive desde hace algún tiempo. Le gusta la soledad y por ello es que el solo ahorró para construir una especie de departamento fuera de la casa principal. Aún era estudiante de universidad y acababa de ser aceptado en el colegio de artes, así que solo podía tener empleos de medio tiempo donde le pagaban tan poco que apenas si salía de sus gastos básicos, pero rechazaba la ayuda de su familia, prefería hacer su camino por su cuenta, algún día podría tener un empleo diferente, y entonces, se iría a vivir por su cuenta, pero de momento el lugar estaba bien.

Taemin ha sido un visitante constante desde hace algunos años así que no les parece raro que ahora que están en la misma academia se quede varias veces a la semana a dormir con Onew. Están listos para una noche más juntos.

Como un par de niños chiquitos van al súper y compran cantidad de frituras y dulces, algunos de ellos ni siquiera le entendían a la etiqueta por que eran productos de importación pero les emocionaban los empaques diferentes. Después de terminar sus deberes conectaron la consola de videojuegos y se pusieron a competir bobamente con los juegos que han jugado miles de veces.

-¡No es justo!.-. Taemin hace un supuesto berrinche después de ser derrotado por tercera vez consecutiva

-No es mi culpa ser mejor que tu jajajaja.

-¡Pon el tapete de Pump y veremos!

-No por que me ganas.-. Le da un abrazo y le besa el cuello

-¿No quieres verme bailar?

-Sabes que me encanta verte…pero no que me ganes en los videojuegos

-Uh que lastima, yo quería hacerte un baile sexy.-. Le acaricia el pecho.-. Pero como no quieres ni modo.-. Lo empuja y lo tira en la cama

-No seas así

-Ya no quiero

-Yo se que si quieres.-. Le habla al oído

-¿cómo sabes? .-. Le encanta tener su voz tan cerca

-Por que si no, no hubieras traído tus zapatos de baile. Vamos, baila para mi Tae. Quiero verte

-¿De verdad quieres un show especial?

-Lo ansío.

-Bien, siéntate aquí.-. Lo sienta en la silla de escritorio.-. Después no te quejes.

Pone un CD en la consola y selecciona la pista 3, "Black velvet". Onew pone sus manos nervioso sobre sus muslos no sabiendo qué hacer, nunca le han hecho un baile erótico. Taemin le da la espalda y comienza a bailar. Como siempre su gracia natural lo hace lucir serpenteante. Luego se gira para mirarlo de frente, queda atrapado en la profunda mirada de Onew, se ruborizó pero no dejó de moverse.

Con pasos felinos se aproximó. En cuanto le puso las manos en el pecho sintió lo caliente que estaba su piel, eso lo hizo encenderse y comenzó a bailar con el único fin de complacerlo. Podía ver su propio reflejo en sus ojos. Cuando rodeó la silla le gustó su cuello alargado que lo seguía en cualquier dirección que el se movía. Sentía un calor que casi nada tenía que ver con su baile así que se fue abriendo lentamente la chamarra de su delgadísimo pants gris. Debajo traía una playera sin mangas de licra negra que acentuaba sus movimientos.

Se sentó en las piernas de Onew y este le acarició la pierna, Taemin le dio una suave cachetada _"los clientes no pueden tocar" _ le sacó una gran carcajada. Ahora la playera era la que subía por su torso hasta dejarlo libre. El chico mayor quería acariciarlo pero no quería ganarse otra cachetada, así que se quedó solo mirando con lujuria ese pequeño pecho de piel aperlada.

Luego Taemin hizo un gran acto de equilibrio colocando sus rodillas a los lados de la silla. Hacía movimientos un poco exagerados pero que tenían abrumado a Onew. Atrevidamente cuando pasó muy cerca de su nariz le lamió el pecho y se ganó otra nueva cachetada _" Sin lamer, sin tocar, sin besar. Eso no está incluido en el servicio". _Ese Taemin era mucho más pervertido de lo que se podía imaginar. Pero el también lo era así que intentaría seguir las reglas del juego, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo lo soportaría.

Bajó de la silla y se alejó un poco, siguió danzando jugando con el resorte de su pantalón hasta que se decidió a resbalarlo hasta el piso. Dejó a la vista una diminuta prenda negra que se ganó la ovación del espectador. Siguió bailando ya solo usando esa última prenda, completamente extasiado por las miradas de Onew que lo orillaron a hacer unos movimientos tan descarados que esta vez si parecía una mujerzuela ganándose la vida.

La canción terminó y le puso alto con el control remoto.

-Bueno, son 500 dólares…

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Querías más? Mmm no, solo era algo pequeño

-Baila una mas

-No

-Vamos Tae.-. Si alguien solo viera su expresión infantil no imaginaría lo que está pidiendo

-Esta bien, solo por ser cliente frecuente te daré 2 por 800 dólares

-Me dejarás pobre.

Pone otra canción y comienza a bailar ahí junto al modular, camina de nuevo a "su cliente" y le acaricia la barbilla. Este lo va siguiendo y siguiendo hasta que cae de la silla aparatosamente como es su costumbre. Con risa ya se va a levantar cuando Taemin le pisa la espalda y se lo impide dejándolo boca abajo.

-No-te-muevas -le dice en pausas

-Pero…

-No te lo he permitido ¡Quédate en el piso!.-. Onew solo abre sobremanera los ojos pero obedece.-. Siempre soy yo el que accede, el que calla. Hoy se hará lo que yo diga.-. Lo aplasta un poco más fuerte.-. ¿Entendido?

-Si.-. Tiene risa, su voz es muy suave para sonar severa

-¡No te rías!.-. Lo pisa un poco más para sacarle algo de aire.-. Responde fuerte

-¡Si!

-Así me gusta.

Lo ve alejarse un poco hacia el escritorio y toma unas tijeras. Mueve sus ojos a todos lados no sabiendo que esperar de este Taemin "versión B". Levantó la cabeza pero solo logró que le ordenara que siguiera viendo el piso.

Vio sus pies desnudos regresar luego sintió como se sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a cortarle la playera. Se quedó quieto dejándolo actuar, le gustaba este Taemin que le daba órdenes. Siempre era él el que guiaba las situaciones, el que decía lo que se debía hacer y cuando. Así que ahora parecía ser bastante interesante cambiar los papeles, a ver ahora qué pretendía hacer con el en el piso. Aunque las tijeras lo ponían un poco nervioso.

Empezó a sentir unas cosquillas que le invadían toda la columna, le estaba cortando la playera, hasta que le dejó desnuda la espalda. Se recostó sobre el y empezó a darle besos a todo lo largo, desde su cuello hasta donde el pantalón se lo permitía. A Onew le gustaba tener así sus labios, le gustaría corresponderle pero también es muy agradable dejarse consentir. Casi nunca se permitía ese deleite.

Luego Taemin se levanta, le quita los zapatos y ahora usa las tijeras para cortarle el pantalón empezando por las piernas. Le hace tantas cosquillas en su camino de subida… le gusta lo voluptuosas y fuertes que las tiene. Cuando llega a la cadera, deja de perder el tiempo y corta junto con su ropa interior. Onew suelta un quejido cuando la fina hoja pasa sobre sus glúteos.

El más joven da 2 pasos hacia atrás para observar su obra de arte: tiene a Onew en el piso boca abajo con la ropa rota y obediente a sus órdenes. Una risa maléfica se forma en sus labios, así con gran excitación que lo orilló a su siguiente orden: _"Separa las piernas"._ Onew lo dudó unos segundos, no estaba acostumbrado al rol sumiso, pero finalmente sonrió y separó sus piernas sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca.

Taemin regresó a su lado y al igual que lo hizo con su espalda, empezó a besar de subida por sus piernas, tan duras que parecía que besaba el piso. Sus vellos se erizaban en sus labios. Cuando ya iba un poco mas arriba, lo escuchó soltar algunos quejidos, ahora entendía lo gratificante que era estar en total control y hacer que la otra mentecita empiece a perderse.

Por fin llega hasta donde terminan sus piernas, con los pulgares separa un poco los pliegues y encuentra la parte mas sensible del cuerpo de su querido chico. Sin dudarlo comienza a lamerlo haciéndolo vibrar con las sensaciones.

El chico de ojos rasgados se aferraba al piso encantado con lo que Taemin le hacía. No tardó mucho en sentir que le introducía un dedo. Se quedó quieto registrando en su mente esa caricia que él le había hecho a su chico infinidad de veces pero que jamás le habían hecho a el. Luego uno más. La incomodidad se acabó rápido dejando solo una ansiedad en todo su cuerpo. Lo sintió retirar sus dedos y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Desorbitó los ojos cuando empezó a entrar en el. Quiso defenderse pero Taemin apartó el cabello de su rostro y le habló al oído.

-Déjame hacerlo ¿quieres? Te amo tanto que también quiero saber qué se siente tomarte. ¿Te duele?.-. Recibió un aquístense de respuesta por lo que le besó su enrojecida mejilla y le secó la pequeña lágrima que bajaba por ella.-. Perdón, perdón, perdón.-. Le estuvo pidiendo perdón hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de el y se detuvo. Se quedaron quietos unos minutos. Taemin le seguía besando la mejilla. Cuando lo consideró prudente se empezó a mover siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible.

Onew se sentía extraño, pero le gustaba así que el solito empezó a levantar un poco su cadera para facilitarle el trabajo. El menor se sintió tan bien con esta muestra de aceptación que se empezó a mover con más fuerza. No quería lastimarlo, quería hacerlo gozar como gozaba el cuando lo tomaba. Sus arremetidas eran lentas pero muy profundas, cerraba los ojos tratando de grabar en su mente cada detalle de su camino. Sus piernas trastabillaron un poco pero en ese movimiento descontrolado tocó un punto dentro de Onew que lo hizo lanzar el más marcado de los quejidos que le había escuchado. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos en lo que el mayor jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-. Taemin estaba nervioso de ver como temblaba el cuerpo de Onew

-No sé, hazlo de nuevo.-. Aun jadeaba

-Lo intentaré.

Trata de imitar el movimiento sin éxito. Onew se pone sobre las rodillas y pega su pecho al piso, Taemin trató de no reír al ver que en esa postura era un auténtico conejito, solo le faltaba la zanahoria.

Ahora en esa postura mucho más cómoda trataba de encontrar de nuevo ese punto que puso a su chico a vibrar. En un momento inesperado lo encontró logrando el mismo efecto en el mayor.

-¡Justo ahí!.-. Gritó con una voz tan ronca como sensual

-Trataré de hacerlo de nuevo.-. Le acaricia la espalda.

Cierra los ojos para solo concentrarse en su sentido del tacto. Como si estuviera intentado desarmar una bomba, busca con cuidado hasta que vuelve a encontrar ese delicado y minúsculo punto. De nuevo su chico lanzó un largo suspiro de placer. Sonrió de lado, ahora que lo había localizado se dedicó solo a atinar una y otra vez en el mismo lugar.

Onew se sentía enloquecer con eso, no pensó que pudiera ser tan placentero. Sentía las manos del bailarín en su cintura para apoyarse. Sus jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba, ambos estaban disfrutándolo. Taemin estaba totalmente enternecido de ver el lado más vulnerable de su eterno protector. Onew se sentía mas amado que nunca por su pequeño niño.

Muy pronto estaban desquiciados de placer. Taemin ya se movía violentamente en el interior de Onew quien después de toda esa ola de sensaciones ya no pudo controlarse más y explotó manchando su ropa cortada. Pocos segundos después Taemin hizo lo mismo llenándolo por primera vez de todo su cariño.

Quedaron tirados en el piso, Tae aún sobre su mayor, le daba suaves besos en los hombros. Se empezaron a reír de su travesura. Onew logró incorporarse primero y con cierta facilidad cargó a Tae a la cama, el piso empezaba a ser frio.

-Me gustó mucho.-. El mayor de los Lee le besa el cabello

-¿En serio? ¿no lo hice tan mal?

-No, eres muy bueno. Pero extraño sentirte. ¿Estás muy cansado?

-¿Para que?.-. Sabe muy bien a donde va la pregunta pero le gusta hacerse el tonto

-Para que hora cambiemos lugares

-Para ti nunca estoy cansado. Ni siquiera preguntes. Solo tómame, quiero que de ahora en adelante seas un poco mas rudo conmigo

-Oh, así que tenemos a un chico malo aquí. Esta bien -separa las piernas con algo de fuerza tratando de verse como le pidieron, pero su mirada es tan dulce que nadie le puede creer.

Lo que acaban de hacer fue muy placentero para ambos y sin duda no será la última vez, sin embargo, prefieren sus lugares tradicionales. Cada vez que están juntos es como si fuera la primera, se exploran con curiosidad encontrando siempre un nuevo lugar para torturar. Así son ellos, bobos como ninguno, pero esa misma bobera les permite ser completamente sinceros. Casi nadie tiene la suerte de encontrar a una persona con la que se pueda ser 100% auténtico. Entre ellos, todo es transparente.

**F.I.N**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO ONKEY**

Los mensajes con Key se fueron haciendo cada vez mas frecuentes. Primero solo con chistes bobos, pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en desahogo de su pesado día. Cada día, sin falta, recibían un mensaje. Claro que después los mensajes se convirtieron en pequeñas salidas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no ofendían a nadie, no querían decírselo ni a Taemin ni a Jonghyun, de algún modo sentían que los engañaban a pesar de que no tenían ninguna clase de relación con ellos. El problema mas grande era cuando salían en grupo, se sentían como "atados".

En sus salidas furtivas comenzaron a ganarse un poco mas de confianza. En cuanto se encontraban no resistían el abrazarse con fuerza y quedarse así unidos por un rato. Aunque la gente pasara a su lado, o los carros sonaran sus bocinas por el tráfico, ellos solo se seguían abrazando sin importar los colores del rededor. Esos abrazos se comenzaron a hacer una necesidad. Key encontraba enloquecedora la fuerza sobre humana de Onew que lo estrujaba hasta casi quebrarle los huesos. Aunque se quedaba sin aire, se le colgaba del cuello invitándolo a estrujarlo aún más.

En el caso de Onew sentía que cuando lo abrazaba de ese modo tenía un poco de lo que había visto en los videos. Mientras estaba en sus clases se la pasaba mirando el techo imaginando mil cosas con el. Le gustaba estar a su lado, hacerlo sonreír, todo para que en el momento menos esperado se le aventara al cuello y le hablara muy cerca de sus labios. Sabía que algún día no se controlaría y lo besaría como tanto ha deseado.

-¡habrá un evento especial este sábado!.-. Onew le enseña un cartel que arrancó de un poste

-"rodeo estilo Texano. Vaquillas, toro mecánico…si vienes vestido de vaquero la entrada es gratis" Ni siquiera se bien lo que es un rodeo

-Vamos Key, será divertido. -. Lo atrae de la cintura.-. Te verías bien de camisa de cuadros y jeans

-Solo si tú también te vistes de vaquero.

El sábado a las 7 de la noche se encontraron a la entrada de la feria improvisada. Había juegos y todo el mundo vestido con la temática, estaba siendo mucho más animado de lo que se tenía planeado. Key llegó vestido tal como se lo pidió Onew: se compró una camisa a cuadros roja que a el le parecía realmente horrenda, pero la acompañó con los pantalones mas ajustados que encontró en su armario y alquiló un sombrero de color beige. Antes de salir de su casa se echó una mirada en el espejo, se veía realmente adorable con la ropa tan ajustada. Rio ligeramente al imaginar la cara del otro chico cuando lo viera.

Sin embargo el que se quedó con la boca abierta fue él al encontrar a Onew ya esperándolo a la entrada del rodeo: unos pantalones entre beige y mostaza muy justos que le marcaban un trasero de infarto y una camisa negra con motivos vaqueros en color crema fuera del pantalón. Su cabello suelto, ni siquiera sombrero, pero esa camisa se le veía tan endemoniadamente bien que soltó un ligero quejido cuando caminó hacia el para abrazarlo como siempre.

-Tenía razón,-. Le habla al oído en su abrazo.-. Te ves adorable con esta ropa

-No, el que se ve demasiado bien eres tu. Tengo algo de envidia.

Le pareció un detalle curioso que hubieran puesto verdaderos americanos vestidos de vaqueros que te guiaban por la feria. Los niños ya corrían con sus manitas como si fueran pistolas y estrellas de plástico que estaba repartiendo una chica de forma gratuita. Claro que también había juegos para los adultos, la fila mas larga estaba en los toritos mecánicos donde todos caían de modo ridículo en las colchonetas.

-¡Vamos!.-. Onew se forma

-N…no, mejor algo mas tranquilo

-Tu eres el que tiene mas probabilidades de logarlo.-. Le cuelga unos lindos ojos que no puede negarse

-Esta bien, pero si me sale un moretón ¡Tu me las pagarás!

Por fin llega su turno. El primero es el interesado Onew. Se agarra con fuerza de las riendas pero el operador no tiene la más mínima misericordia y arranca el juego con velocidad 4 de 5. Tiene suerte de tener las piernas tan fuertes eso le permitió guardar el equilibrio, uno de los mejores jinetes sin duda, pero, la reputación del operador como "el mas maldito de los malditos" estaba en juego así que muerto de la risa afiló sus ojos azules y puso la velocidad 5 y hasta miró alrededor para cuando la gente riera al ver caer al chico. Onew sobrevivió por aproximadamente 20 segundos y fue lanzado tan lejos que las colchonetas no lo alcanzaron. Solo se atacó de la risa y se sacudió la ropa mientras la multitud le lanzaba vítores por ser el mejor (hasta ese momento).

Luego fue el turno de Key. Desde que lo vio el operador le pareció tan frágil que arrancó en velocidad 3. El chico se agarró con fuerza, era mas duro de lo que pensaba ¿Cómo es que Onew había aguantado tanto en velocidad máxima? Pero a los 3 segundos el aparato dio un giro inesperado que lo tiró con facilidad. Por supuesto que el "El todo poderoso Key" se sintió agredido y alegó que lo dejaran subir otra vez sin tener que formarse de nuevo. Notó que el operador se sonrojó y el le siguió peleando hasta que se dio cuenta que al caer se le arrancaron los botones de la camisa y traía todo el pecho de fuera. Se cruzó la camisa y le lanzo una mirada de odio al americano, se montó de nuevo y ahora se agarró con más fuerza.

Esta vez no lo derribó tan fácil así que subió a nivel 4. Sus piernas comenzaron a doler por la fuerza que tenía que hacer, pero le ganaría a Onew. Se empezó a sentir mas adaptado, pero muy mareado, no notó que el operador bajó de nuevo al 3. Eso no estaba nada mal, no era para tanto. En el nivel 2 pudo relajarse y aunque se sostenía con fuerza guardaba el equilibrio. En el nivel 1 ya no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, solo veía colores que pasaban borrosos. No sabía lo sexy que se veía con su camisa entreabierta mostrando su pecho mientras sus caderas se ondulaban con el suave mecer del aparato. Todos lo miraban atentos, sobre todo Onew que sentía la garganta seca.

Key empezó a gritar que le detuvieran el juego, ya no se sentía bien. Con desgano el operador lo detuvo pero acomedidamente ya iba a ayudar a Key a bajar. Onew llegó corriendo y fue el quien lo ayudó. Con dificultad pudo enfocar al castaño, le lanzo los brazos al cuello y se sintió bien cuando lo jaló de la cintura con fuerza. Le lanzó una boba sonrisa mientas sus ojos seguían girando y girando. Onew se empezó a reír y casi cargado lo sacó del lugar.

-¿Estuve bien?.-. Caminaba en zigzag a pesar de estar apoyado en el brazo de Onew

-Muy bien, aguantaste 3 minutos

-¡Tanto! Ah estoy tan mareado

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Soy un vaquero, claro que quiero cerveza.

Fueron a "La Cantina" donde todo estaba decorado al mas puro estilo Western, incluso había chicas vestida tipo Can-Can que te llevaban las cervezas a tu lugar. Ocuparon una mesa del fondo y pidieron el tarro más grande de la casa. Cuando se los llevaron Onew se sorprendió, era realmente grande, pero Key lo tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a beber como si fuera agua, le empezaban a dar nauseas de tantas vueltas, el mayor lo miró sorprendido y tuvo que bajarle la mano cuando se preocupó que no respiraba. Solo le respondió un _"ah, creo que me dio sed con tantas vueltas"._

Conforme siguieron platicando el rubio empezó a mostrar claros signos de su estado etílico: los ojos rojos, se reía de todo y hacía unos chistes que eran mucho peores que los de su acompañante.

-Ya deja de beber, no estás bien

-Solo son 2 tarros

-Pero del grande

-Tu también llevas 2

-Pero yo resisto mas que tu.

-Uno mas

¡-No! Ya vámonos

-Nooooooo.-. Se le colgaba del cuello dando todo un show mientras lo sacaban del lugar.-. Eres malo, malo, malo, malo

-Deja de patearme, no lograrás nada.-. El frío nocturno era algo recio pero con el alcohol no lo sentían mucho

-¡No me atrapas!.-. Se le zafó del agarre y se echó a correr hacia una oscura carpa

-¡NO!.-. Corrió tras el, al entrar en la carpa no lo encontró.-.¿Key? ouch.-. Un peso lo derribó sobre de un montón de ropa teatral

-¡Eres tan tonto!.-. Key estaba sobre de el.-. Eres un tonto, y me gustas por eso…bésame

-No Key, estas tomado. -. Lo separa de los hombros

-Ya lo se, si no estoy dormido. Si he bebido pero… tu me gustas desde hace mucho y si no aprovecho para secuestrarte de este modo tu no tomas la iniciativa ¿O acaso no te gusto?

-¡No!, bueno ¡si!

-Claro que te gusto, no soy ciego….tu me gustas, yo te gusto, bebimos un poco, no hay nadie ¿Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo? Te quiero. No estoy tan tomado como para no saber lo que digo

-Key .-. Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de derribar al chico para dejarlo bajo su cuerpo. Se sentía nervioso con su risa traviesa.

Lo comenzó a besar sorprendiéndose con la suavidad de sus labios, eran tibios y violentos, casi tanto como sus manos que lo jalaban del cabello. Sus mejillas eran como manzanas que deseaban ser mordidas, y qué decir de su cuello delgado que no tenía fin puesto que su camisa estaba abierta desde la caída del toro mecánico. Besaba su pecho acalorado y abrió un poco más la camisa para tener más terreno para explorar.

Siguió bajando sus besos hasta encontrar el estorboso cinturón, sonrió un segundo y luego lo abrió. Con sus dedos temblando desabrochó su cinturón. Ahí estaba asfixiado bajo la tela su miembro que latía a la misma velocidad de su corazón. Lo liberó de su prisión y lo miró por unos momentos. Pensó en qué hacer con el, simplemente lo engulló todo y se empezó a reír del largo quejido que el rubio lanzó.

Le gustó tanto tenerlo en su boca. Con la lengua lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, lo mordía con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo. No tardó mucho endurecerse, sus caderas se aventaban hacia adelante buscando un poco mas de atención. El mayor sintió el placer del chico, miró su rostro perdido en la nada. Mucho más hermoso de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba sufriendo y arrugaba sus ojos y una idea macabra surcó su cabeza.

Se detuvo de golpe, Key lo miró intrigado suplicando por mas, _"aquí no, quiero tomarte con calma. Vamos a mi casa"_. Cómo si nada hubiera pasado le cierra el pantalón y lo ayuda a levantarse. Sabía lo molesto que iba, estaba demasiado endurecido, pero le parecía tan pervertido caminar con el en ese estado, atravesar toda la feria y finalmente caminar a su casa que quedaba relativamente cerca. La multitud parecía no notar que ambos chicos se cubrían disimuladamente su entrepierna.

Para ahorrarle algo de sufrimiento lo sube a un autobús que los dejará a 2 calles de la casa de Onew. Se van al asiento del fondo y Key recarga su cabeza en el hombro, se le abraza y le habla al oído

-Me duele

-Ya casi llegamos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es muy molesto

-Por que prefiero tenerte con calma

-Ya no aguanto

-Solo un poco más ¿quieres?

-¡Eres tan malo!

-Aguanta un poco mas por mi, en casa tendremos muchas horas para nosotros

-Pero…

-Shhhh ya estamos cerca.-. Onew podía ser tan malo.

Entran al pequeño cuarto, Onew prende la luz y se va a la cocina

-¿Quieres café?.-. Trae la jarra en la mano

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Lo acorrala para besarlo con desesperación, no es que Onew no lo estuviera padeciendo también, solo que le divertía sus caras de angustia. Se podía dar cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que había bebido coordinaba perfectamente sus palabras y sus actos, lo que le dijo en la carpa era verdad, para qué perder el tiempo.

Lo condujo hasta la cama, solo aventó al piso algunos libros que ahí había dejado. Key traía una sonrisa malévola pero en sus ojos había algo de nerviosismo. Onew se dio cuenta de ello y solo se recostó sobre el para tranquilizarlo. Le besó las mejillas, luego los labios, sin prisa. Curioso Key le fue abriendo la camisa, su piel era tan suave que sentía que podía lastimarlo con las manos algo rasposas que traía después de agarrarse con fuerza del toro mecánico.

Onew fue bajando sus besos hasta que le arrancó algunos suspiros. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Key con una expresión tan indescifrable que parecía el ser más indefenso de la tierra. Regreso a sus labios

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Si, quiero estar contigo

-Te veo nervioso. Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día con más calma. No hay problema

-No, está bien, solo que… bueno, he tenido algunos problemitas y me es un poco difícil intentarlo de nuevo

-Hjn eres tan tierno. ¿Sabes? Quédate esta noche, ya es muy tarde, mañana vamos a buscar algo rico para desayunar y veremos que hacemos ¿Vale?

-¿Harías eso?

-Claro. Lo que más me importa es que tu estés bien

-Onew.

Le pareció tan lindo ese gesto, que no quisiera forzarlo a nada, a pesar de que sintió su miembro endurecido cuando se recostó sobre él. Sus graciosos ojos se curvaban a la inversa de sus labios, era un chico tan especial.

Tenía algo de temor a esa clase de contacto después de todo lo que había vivido, pero se moría de ganas de estar cerca de Onew. Sacudió sus pensamientos, debía vencer todos esos temores, así que volvió a atrapar los labios el otro chico con toda pasión. Le terminó arrancando la camisa.

Onew nunca enseñaba más allá de sus brazos con camiseta ¿Por qué se cubría tanto si tenía un hermoso cuerpo? Cambió posiciones para dejarlo a el abajo. Bill debía quedar en el pasado, y qué mejor modo de olvidarlo que estando con este chico que le ha demostrado infinita ternura.

Ruedan en la cama hasta que el mayor logra ganarse de nuevo el lugar de arriba. No puede dejar sus manos quietas, el cuerpo de Key es muy delgado pero fuerte. De nuevo intenta quitarle el resto de ropa y esta vez no lo detiene, pero su mirada sigue siendo nerviosa. Se esforzará mucho más para que esté tranquilo.

El rubio también hace lo propio quitándole la ropa a su chico, se sonrojó al verle sus marcadas piernas que se veían aún más gruesas al estar libres del entallado pantalón. Regresaron a como estaban anteriormente, solo que ahora el abrazo era mucho más delicioso porque sus pieles hacían fricción entre ellas.

Era un torbellino de sensaciones, los labios y manos de Onew recorrían por todas partes, pero lo hacía con calma, quería disfrutar de ese delgado ángel. Sin embargo, los recuerdos y el alcohol no funcionaron del todo bien. Key casi podía sentir de nuevo a Bill sobre el tomándolo. Sintió miedo de ser utilizado de nuevo y en un movimiento involuntario aventó a Onew tan fuerte que lo tiró de la cama. Se sentó de golpe volviendo a la realidad. Se bajó de la cama de un brinco para ver si el chico estaba bien.

-¡Perdón!

-No, está bien, creo que vamos muy rápido

-¡No está bien! Esto no debe ser. Yo te quiero, y… quiero estar contigo

-Pero no estás listo. Dices que has tenido cosas difíciles. Está bien, no te esfuerces de mas

-Onew, te quiero

-Y yo a ti.-. Se levanta y le da un fuerte abrazo.-. Ven, vamos a dormir

-Pero…

-Shh.-. Le pone el dedo en los labios.-. No te preocupes.-. Lo mete bajo las cobijas y se acuesta a su lado. Es muy agradable estar así desnudos

-Lo siento

-Ya olvídalo.

Lo abraza y Key se va sobre sus labios. Tiene su cuerpo muy caliente ¡Cómo fue tan tonto para permitir que la sombra de Bill echara todo a perder! Pero la piel de Onew era tan suave, más que la de muchas chicas, y sus labios sabían a cereza, desde hace tiempo estaba loco por él y no dejaría que el pasado se interpusiera en su felicidad ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

Se pegó más a su cuerpo entrelazando sus piernas, el otro chico quiso detenerlo porque no podría controlarse con esa cercanía, pero Key manoteó con él hasta que lo hizo entender qué era lo que quería.

Le acariciaba su fuerte espalda, presionaba su cintura y estrujaba sus glúteos algo desesperado por conocerlo, por pertenecerle. Onew trataba de no tocarlo mucho, era muy grande la tentación y si volvía a detenerlo sería capaz de usar la fuerza y era lo que menos quería. Sabía su pasado, era un chico abusado y el debía ayudarlo a superarlo sin que se llegue a enterar que lo sabe todo. Pero sus labios, sus caricias, todo en el es demasiado embriagador. Lo tiene desnudo en su cama y lo está acariciando de un modo desesperado ¿Cuánto más podrá contenerse?

Sus miembros comenzaron a despertar de nuevo y esta vez chocaban entre si, como buscándose. Onew lanzaba algunos quejidos desesperado por no poder actuar como deseaba hasta que Key lo jaló y lo obligó a que se acomodara de nuevo sobre él:

-Hazlo

-No, ya te dije que te esperaré el tiempo necesario

-Para mí ya no hay tiempo. Te necesito, quiero pertenecerte

-¿Y si vuelves a ponerte nervioso? No creo poder controlarme una segunda vez

-Ni quiero que lo hagas. Vamos

-¡No!

-Amárrame

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

-¡Amárrame! No me digas que no lo deseas. Te lo estoy pidiendo….Amárrame y tómame

-¡Key! No hables así

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? No lo soporto mas.-. Le enrolla las piernas.-. Sé que quieres hacerlo. No tengas miedo

Onew lo mira unos instantes, ha tenido muchas veces la fantasía de tenerlo amarrado. Ahora sus ojos suplicantes lo desarman de la lógica y arranca con fuerza el cable del teléfono, se lo enreda en las muñecas y lo fija en uno de los barrotes de la cama. Se ve hermoso de ese modo, no se puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea poseerlo.

Regresa a acostarse sobre él. Solo hace un rápido recorrido por el torso hasta llegar a dónde ha deseado toda la noche. En la carpa disfrutó mucho de su sabor por lo que vuelve a atrapar su miembro entre los labios, esta vez repasando desde sus testículos hasta la punta, sincroniza su lengua con su mano que le toma el miembro para controlarlo mejor. Key gime por la desesperación de tener las manos atrapadas. Con un sensual _"gírate"_ consiguió que Onew recorriera 180 grados y dejara su miembro en su rostro.

Lo miró por un par de segundos, no tardó en abrir sus rosados labios para envolverlo. Era delirante sentir su miembro en su boca y viceversa, quisiera poder usar sus manos pero están firmemente amarradas, no escapará por mas intentos que haga. Solo tiene sus labios para complacer a Onew, así que los usa con maestría, ayudándose de su lengua y sus dientes hasta que empieza a aventar la pelvis hacia enfrente, eso significa que le gusta lo que le hace.

Onew no puede creer que esa boquita con la que tanto ha soñado, la que apenas acaba de besar por primera vez hace un par de horas, ahora está alrededor de su miembro, amándolo, y lo hace mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Siente que está a punto de llegar, Key también, se detiene a pesar de las protestas del rubio y se gira de nuevo para acomodarse de rodillas entre sus piernas. Le echa una mirada, ya no se ve tan temeroso, de hecho no sería necesario que estuviera amarrado, pero parece que lo disfruta, además de que es un grandioso adorno para su belleza un tanto exótica.

Con mucho cuidado pone la punta de su miembro en su entrada, tuvo buen cuidado de dejarla muy húmeda antes de retirar sus labios. Tratando de ser lo más sutil posible se abre paso encantado de la cara de dolor con placer que tiene el rubio. Le da un fuerte abrazo mientras introduce la última porción. Realmente hermoso.

Se empieza a mover lento, más bien es una caricia. Cuando ya lo siente más adaptado, entonces ahora si empieza a aplicar algo de fuerza. Entra y sale sin detenerse un segundo y al mismo tiempo le atiende su miembro que estaba solo volando como pidiendo algo de atención.

Key se agarra con todas sus fuerzas de los barrotes, desea rodear su cuello, atraerlo para abrazarlo y sentirlo todavía más cerca, pero tenía esa maldita restricción ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pedir algo tan torpe cuando lo único que quiere es no separase de Onew? Ese era su castigo por dejar que Bill llegara a su mente, y vaya que era un castigo, estaba angustiado de no poder entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello, de jalarlo para que lo besara y no soltarlo hasta que se estuviera muriendo de asfixia. Fue su idea, ahora debe resistir.

Ahora el mayor entra y sale con toda fuerza, ama el cable del teléfono que evita que Key intente alejarlo de nuevo, ya no se lo permitiría, ahora que está tan cerca de él como ha soñado no dejaría que lo alejara, así que solo ríe cuando lo ve que se desespera intentando liberarse

-Soy muy bueno haciendo nudos, no escaparás

-Suéltame

-No vaquerito, te dejaré amarrado hasta que dejes de ser tan rebelde.-. Hace un supuesto tono de rancho que no le va

-Ah, ya no aguanto

-Bueno, está bien.-. Se detiene y sale de su cuerpo

-¿Qué haces?.-. Está tan sonrojado

Dices que ya no aguantas, que ya no quieres estar amarrado, entonces seguro tampoco quieres que siga.-. Disimuladamente se presiona la entrepierna por que le está doliendo

-¡Es la segunda vez en la noche que me la haces! Ya quiero terminar

-¿Quién entiende a los vaqueros? Si uno es blando, malo, si eres rudo, malo

-¡Yaaaa!.-. Su miembro está que estalla, incluso tiene una gotas en la punta pero necesita un poco mas, solo un poco para liberarse.-.¡Termina lo que estabas haciendo de una vez!

-¿Seguro quieres más?

-¡Sii!

-Bueno.-. Tan tranquilo regresa y sin mucho cuidado entra de nuevo. Siente su delicioso calor consentirlo. Se sigue moviendo por unos segundos y vuelve a detenerse.-. No creo que esto esté bien, mira, tener que recurrir a amarrarte…

-¡Ya deja de estar jugando!.-. Respira agitado, Onew trata de aguantar la risa.-. ¡En este momento te ordeno que termines lo que estas haciendo!

-¿De verdad quieres que termine?

-¡Si!

-¿Mucho?

-¡Que si! Ya me duele mucho…ya.-. Su voz se hace apagada.-. Ya quiero sentirte mío.-. Onew parpadea 2 veces, lo ha hecho sufrir demasiado esa noche. Ya estuvo bueno de diversión.

Regresa al interior del rubio pero antes de continuar se asegura de que le dará el mejor beso de su vida. Atrapa sus labios y enrolla sus lenguas, se aferra a su pecho y con esto tiene completo apoyo para que sus piernas puedan usar toda su fuerza para embestirlo.

El tampoco ya no puede controlarse, su miembro está casi amoratado de aguantar tanto tiempo, eso no es saludable. Con toda la fuerza que tiene empieza a embestir a Key. Son hermosos sus agudos quejidos, es muy escandaloso. Una corriente eléctrica se concentra en su bajo vientre y es expulsada para llenar la cavidad del Rubio. Key no se puede reprimir, desde la carpa necesita liberarse así que después de Onew el solo tarda unos segundos en derramarse.

Están mareados de tanto reprimirse, pero aún tienen fuerza para mirarse con detenimiento. Onew le acaricia el flequillo que lo tiene pegado a su frente acalorada. Están más sonrojados que nunca en sus vidas. Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Simplemente se abrazan compartiendo calor. Onew estira su brazo para jalar la sábana y cubrirlos en lo que llega el amanecer, ya no falta mucho. Todavía se da el lujo de robarle un sencillo beso antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Todo ha sido muy rápido, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora que están juntos en la cama, no lo comprenden, simplemente desde que se conocieron supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Tal vez el destino o simple capricho pero ellos sabían que se pertenecían, y ahora que se saben correspondidos solo les queda compartir sus vidas.

**F.I.N**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO sorpresa**

Minho podría parecer un chico despistado pero no lo era. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones que tenía Key con Jonghyun. Lástima que el también estaba interesado en el mismo chico y para el no existía la palabra "perder". El moreno sería suyo y se quitaría del camino al flacucho de su amigo,… a cualquier precio.

Ya estaba cerca el cumpleaños del simpático Bling ¡Qué mejor pretexto para ganarse puntos extra con el! Le haría una fiesta sorpresa, la mejor que haya tenido en su vida, no le importaba gastarse todo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria, si tenía que traer a Michael Jackson desde la tumba lo haría. Pero necesitaría algo de ayuda:

-Me parece excesivo

-Pero ¡A ti no te gustaría que te arreglaran el lugar con esculturas de hielo?.-. Le decía Minho a su querido amigo Taemin en la calle mientras lo acompaña de regreso a su casa.

-Son bonitas, no digo que no. Pero eso MAS, lo de banquete para 1500 personas incluyendo a los famosos conocidos de tu papá, el menú de platillos exóticos de todo el mundo

-Dicen que el "pozole" es delicioso

-Y nunca lo haz probado, ni sabes qué es….ah…los juegos mecánicos

-Le gustan

-¡Quieres alquilar toda una feria! En vez de halagarlo lo harías sentir incómodo

-¿Crees?

-No solo lo creo, estoy seguro. Mira, tienes ese departamento tan bonito y que no usas. Puedes arreglarlo, con globos y cosas que puedas conseguir en un supermercado, compras botanas, algo de bebida y ya. Le gustará mas

-¿Entonces cancelo el deportivo que iba a ir a recogerlo?

-¡Si! Cancélalo por favor. Quieres hacerle una hermosa fiesta, no lo eches a perder con tus excentricidades

-¿Cuál fiesta? .-. Ambos voltean y encuentran a Key tratando de fingir que no está molesto

-Una fiesta para MI Querido, queridísimo Jonghyun. Irán todos sus amigos. Claro que TU encabezas la lista "flaquito".-. Le da una palmada en el hombro para que note su falta de fuerza

-¿Y qué clase de fiesta pretendes hacer?.-. Se ve gracioso el quiebre de su cadera

-Ah ya sabes, algo sencillo: juegos mecánicos, figuras de hielo, unos amigos que tengo irán a cantar

-Ah si, todos tenemos amigos "de conjunto"

-Ah si, no creo que Bono de U2 tenga problema en dedicarle una canción.-. Le parece divertida su cara, si conoce a Bono pero claro que no iría a la fiesta

-¿Conoces a los de U2?.-. Ahora si tenía envidia

-Si. Por el trabajo de mi papá conozco mucha gente. Ah, ya los verás en la fiesta, mira.-. Le enseña una foto de su celular donde efectivamente está con el cantante, solo que por los contactos de su papá se pudo colar al camerino, nada más, pero parecían los grandes amigos. Key, además de odiarlo un poco más, se siente algo decepcionado de que el solo podría regalarle un novedoso gadget que compró de oferta y eso se gastó todo su dinero. ¿Quién compite con un niño rico que tiene buenas influencias?

-Pero yo le decía que también le podía organizar algo más privado.-. Taemin trata de mediar las cosas por que Minho ya se estaba yendo mucho de la lengua

-También, ya que tengo un departamentito puedo usarlo para algo pequeño, solo sería cosa de arreglarlo

-No suena tan mal.-. Su tono es bastante molesto

-¡Ya sé! Unas luces de neón y todos con antifaz y…

-¿Sabías que a Bling le causa jaquea la luz de neón?.-. Minho parpadea.-. Bueno, es de entenderse, tú no lo conoces "tan bien como yo", ya sabes, somos tan…cercanos. Cuando se ha quedado a DORMIR en mi casa, tengo que apagar todas las luces porque sus ojos son muy sensibles. ¡Ya sé! Puedo ayudarte con la fiesta, haremos un gran equipo

-No gracias, creo que contrataré profesionales

-Minho- interviene.-.¿Pero no crees que sería más cálido si lo decorarán entre ustedes?

-A Bling le gusta el decorado sencillo.-. Key acabando de hacer enojar a Minho..-. No te preocupes, quedará hermosa la fiesta. Le daremos una gran sorpresa.

Minho ya después matará a Taemin por no ayudarle a deshacerse de Key, mientras que el rubio ya está planeando cómo echarle todo a perder para quedar como el héroe, sin embargo ellos no saben que Bling escuchó todo. Iba caminando tras ellos y pesaba asustarlos, pero cuando escuchó que planeaban una fiesta para él decidió quedarse a escuchar todo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por lo visto el sábado a las 7 tendría que poner cara de "Ohhhh" y lo mejor de todo: recibiría abrazo de Minho y de Key. Se imaginó abrazándolos al mismo tiempo. Solo de pensarlo le dio calor.

Si alguno de los 2 se quiere quedar con "este muñecote" que soy yo, deberán trabajar duro para convencerme.-. Su risa malévola se veía hermosa. Siguió caminando mientras canturreaba.-_tengo fiesta de cumple el sábado y 2 chicos lindos van a abrazarme, y van a besarme, y van a darme regalos, y se desvivirán por complacerme…. Que bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero, ah, ah…sin mi me muero, ah, ah, __jamás me podrán olvidar__ aaaahhh_ jajajajajaja que malo soy…no, solo que los quiero tanto que no me puedo decidir por uno. ¡ya sé! Que se jueguen un "piedra, papel o tijeras" y yo aceptaré gustoso el resultado….uuh si ganara Minho, ¡Dios! Tan atractivo y varonil….pero si ganara Key, podría estrujarlo tan fuerte como me gusta….¡Qué difícil! Los 2 me gustan.

El sábado ya están ajustando los detalles finales. Después de un sinfín de peleas no está quedando nada mal el lugar. Podrían hacer un excelente equipo si no fuera por cierto chico que está de por medio.

JONHYUN'S POV

¿Cómo estará quedando mi fiesta? Ah quiero ver, pero me dijeron que debía ir "a cierto lugar" hasta las 7 y apenas son las 3. Seguro ahorita están arreglando el departamento. Ah, Key y Minho en un departamento…solito. Key pegando unos globos en el techo y Minho sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Aaaahhhhh tengo que ver eso…pero no puedo arruinar la sorpresa…pero ahorita los podría agarrar solos. ¡no! Debo esperar a las 7….falta mucho….¡Ya no puedo más! Iré a verlos.

FIN DEL POV

Toma su chamarra de cuero y sale teniendo cuidado de no olvidar el papelito con la dirección.

Llega a un muy bonito edificio de departamentos, toma el elevador y llega hasta el piso indicado. Antes de entrar se acomoda el cabello y pega la oreja a la puerta:

-"_Ya te dije que eso se ve mal"_

-"_le gustará rosa"_

-"_odia el rosa, ese te gusta a ti, no tienes clase"_

-"_ah, yo si soy fashion, tu siempre pareces ñoño"_

Aaaah son tan adorables, ya no puede esperar a verlos. Algo nervioso toca la puerta:

-¿Quién?.-. La inconfundible voz de Minho

-El repartidor.-. Responde muerto de risa y cambia de inmediato a seriedad absoluta cuando el chico alto le abrió la puerta. Se veía tan bien vestido todo de negro, pero hizo una mueca tan ridícula de sorpresa que deseó tener una cámara en ese momento para inmortalizarlo.

-¡Jong!...que…qué…¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.-. Key ya asomaba la cabeza con un globo en la mano

-Pensé en ver dónde era el misterioso lugar al que me citaron en la noche.-. Empuja la puerta y se mete.-. No fueran a querer vender mis órganos…¿Qué es todo esto?

-Uh…sorpresa.-. Key con el tono más apagado de su repertorio y un espanta suegras en los labios.-. Debías llegar a las 7 para que fuera una verdadera sorpresa

-¿Para mi?.-. Con su sonrisa los derrite

-Por tu cumpleaños.-. Minho se para a su lado, aprovecha para jalarlo con fuerza, darle un gran abrazo y besarle la mejilla.-. Felicidades.-. El más bajito siente que pierde el aire

-Feliz cumpleaños Bling.-. Key se lo arrebata de los brazos y ahora el es quien le da un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en el pabellón de la oreja. Por supuesto que Minho se molesta y vuelve a robárselo para besarlo pero ahora en la comisura. Key no se deja vencer tan fácil y se lo quita de nuevo besándolo del mismo modo

-¿Qué hacen?.-. Bling está completamente rojo. Solo atina a estirar sus brazos para así atraparlos a ambos en un solo abrazo.

Justo lo que fantaseó antes de salir de su casa, poder tenerlos a ambos entre sus brazos y ellos llenándole de besos las mejillas. Solo que no pensó que pudiera ser tan excitante estar entre ambos. Minho fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y le tomó con fuerza de la barbilla y le robó un apasionado beso. Podía sentir su lengua explorándolo con violencia como era su costumbre, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, y restregándole el pecho para sentirlo más cerca. Jong cerró los ojos perdiéndose en ese deleitante contacto cuando Key lo jaló de nuevo pidiendo su atención. Este también lo besó en los labios ¡Qué dulces eran! Esa jugosa gotita carnosa que tiene en el labio inferior y el marcado pico del superior. Boca pequeña pero de fuerza descomunal.

Su mente aún no procesaba nada cuando de nuevo fue asaltado por los labios de Minho, luego los de Key, de nuevo los de Minho. Empezó a pasar así de uno a otro no pudiendo creer que eso fuera posible. Sus manos curiosas empezaban a viajar por su pecho y mientras uno lo besaba en los labios, el otro se apoderaba de su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta ya le habían quitado la chamarra. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar más su abrazo para sentirlos más cerca. Hubiera deseado tener los brazos más largos.

Minho no resistía tener que compartir los besos del chico que tanto le gusta, así que empujó a Key para poder tenerlo solo para él. Por fin tenía sus 2 brazos rodeándolo del cuello. Juntó tanto sus vientres que de inmediato sus miembros chocaron, se sentía delicioso.

Key se posó detrás del cumpleañero. Le besaba el cuello y con sus manos lo rodeaba tratando de hacer mas espacio con el cuerpo de Minho, pero encontró que era mucho más reconfortante restregarse contra el, acomodarse entre sus glúteos y que sintiera lo ansioso que estaba por él.

Jonghyun seguía son la mente en blanco, solo comenzó a sentir las manos de ambos por todos lados, y sus miembros perfectamente acomodados entre sus piernas, sentía cómo lo levantaban ligeramente del piso, eso lo hizo recordar que era más bajito que los 3. Cuando se dio cuenta las 4 manos lo exploraban bajo la playera. El intentaba corresponderles pero le era imposible decidir a quién tocar, terminó enrollando el cuello de Minho con un brazo y estirándose para alcanzar la mejilla de Key que estaba a sus espaldas con el otro.

Estar entre los chicos era sensacional pero el también quería participar un poco más, así que comenzó a abrir la camisa negra de Minho, los dedos le temblaban, cuando terminó de abrirla incluso Key se detuvo a admirar su hermoso cuerpo. Jong le pasó la mano suave por pectorales, luego al abdomen…2, 4, 6, y bajo el cinturón se veía se escondía el último par de músculos. Se giró para hacer lo mismo con Key. Ese pequeño momento de descuido Minho lo aprovechó para quitarle la playera. De inmediato se enamoró de su marcada espalda de diminuta cintura, no quisiera separarse de sus labios, pero ahora, podría adorar su cuello, aunque debía admitir que encontrar el olor de la colonia de Key era algo excitante. Algo salvaje se apoderó de sus hombros y comenzó a morderlos sin importarle las marcas que estaba dejando en la suave piel, eso le recordaba que debía ser suyo.

Mientras tanto Key por fin puede tener a Jonghyun de frente, se sintió algo intimidado al ver su fuerte cuerpo sin playera. Soltó una risa maliciosa cuando éste empezó a quitarle ahora a él la prenda superior para que los 3 quedaran igual, él mismo lo ayudó para que fuera más rápido. Su piel a perlada era demasiado tentadora, como si tuviera un halo de luna. Su rostro era el típico de una Lolita, solo le faltaba la falda de cuadritos. Bling lo estrujó de la cintura como tanto había deseado. Sintió algo que le estorbaba, eran las manos de Minho que intentaba abrirle el pantalón. Primero Key intentó quitarle las mandos, pero luego le pareció una buena idea que otro hiciera el trabajo que a él le daba algo de flojera.

Sintió como cambiaron los movimientos de las manos, seguro ya lo había dejado libre. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la sugestiva imagen de las enormes manos de Minho acariciando el miembro del chico. Una ola de calor lo invadió en una fracción de segundo. Ese miembro se veía tan despierto, y se notaba que las manos hacían un excelente trabajo.

Key jaló a Jong con fuerza por la cadera para que diera unos cuantos pasos y llegaran al sillón. Cómodamente tomó asiento y ahora si, de 2 manotazos se deshizo de las manos de Minho y puso las suyas. No podía creer que tuviera entre sus manos el miembro del chico al que ha querido desde hace tanto, desde que lo conoció su vida se llenó de luz, necesita tenerlo a su lado. Comenzó a consentirlo como solo él podía hacerlo, de inmediato le arrancó unos fuertes quejidos que hicieron que Minho se pusiera realmente celoso.

Crecía y crecía, parecía que nunca iba a tener fin. Lo miró unos segundos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: llevó su lengua a la punta mientras que su mano seguía el frenético ritmo de arriba y abajo en el tronco, luego lamió de arriba abajo en repetidas ocasiones. Minho miraba embelesado la linda carita de Key dándole placer a su chico, una punzada se clavó en su vientre bajo. Le terminó de bajar los pantalones a Jonghyun y se abrió los suyos. Soltó un ronco quejido en cuanto su miembro hizo contacto con los glúteos de Jong, se sentían tan firmes y al mismo tiempo tan suaves.

El más bajito lanzaba largos suspiros de placer, no sabía que era mejor, si los labios expertos de Key o los dedos curiosos de Minho que empezaban a querer romper la resistencia de su cuerpo para entrar. Por fin uno había ganado y Bling arqueó la espalda. Minho le acariciaba el pecho para que se fuera calmando. Ya más acostumbrado aceptó mucho mejor el segundo, sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, Minho estaba algo desesperado por entrar en el así que retiró sus dedos y se colocó riendo ligeréate de cómo se contrajo su entrada al sentir su tamaño.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y con firmeza comenzó a entrar.

Si con un dedo arqueó la espalda, ahora con ese miembro se le erizó todo el cuerpo, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire tratando de controlar el placer que creía lo volvería loco. Le dolía mucho, pero no quería que se detuviera. Cuando lo sintió en el fondo de su cuerpo jadeó tan fuerte que sobresaltó a ambos chicos quienes al verlo con una gran mueca de felicidad, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Minho comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, claro que eso provocaba que Key tuviera menos control, así que le tomó con gran firmeza su miembro y lo puso en su boca atrapándolo para que, aunque Minho lo estuviera moviendo, no saliera de su boca con tanta facilidad.

Jonghyun tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, demasiadas sensaciones que pensaba podía enloquecer. Estaba llegando a su límite aunque no quería terminar. Las manos de Minho sobre su pecho, los labios de Key en su miembro, no era posible controlarse, con una fuerte exhalación terminó derramándose con tanta fuerza que el rubio casi se ahoga. Fue demasiado rápido pero ¿Quién puede evitarlo teniendo a los 2 chicos mas hermosos del mundo complaciéndolo de ese modo?

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír, hubieran querido que el bajito aguantara un poco más, a ellos aún les faltaba un poco para poder terminar. Se miraron entre ellos con complicidad y en una fracción de segundo planearon lo que debían hacer: Minho lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas, lo acomodó entre las piernas de Key y lo hizo que ahora él le diera placer con sus labios. Key estaba encantado de tener así a Jong, se bajó los pantalones que ya e estaban asfixiando y solo tuvo que jalarlo un poco de la nuca para que comenzara su labor. Le gustó ver a Minho arrodillarse tras él, tomarlo de la cintura y de nuevo regresar a su interior para ahora embestirlo con más facilidad debido a la comodidad de la posición.

El afelpado tapiz del sillón le hacía cosquillas a la sensible piel de Key, pero no podía compararse con las cosquillas que le daban las manos de Bling sobre sus muslos. Le daba risa que en ocasiones se le iba el aire cuando Minho lo embestía con particular fuerza.

Ahora sí, tanto Key como Minho ya no podía resistirlo, sus miradas se cruzaban, ya ni siquiera sabían si competían por Jonghyun, solo sabían que estaban sintiendo mas placer que nunca en sus vidas. Se enamoraban de sus rostros y cuando miraban hacia abajo encontraban al sumiso de Bling perdido en su labor de complacer. Solo esperaron unos cuantos segundos más y estallaron casi al mismo tiempo llenando al más bajito por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Jong casi gritó al sentir a ambos chicos derramándose en su interior, fue mucho para él, así que solo tuvo una muy débil explosión mas, aun estaba agotado.

Key también quería tomar a su querido moreno, no le dejaría todo el placer a Minho, sin importarle que su víctima aún estuviera tratando de jalar aire a gatas en el fino tapete. Se uso tras él y aprovechando que Minho lo había dejado tan dilatado, entró en su cuerpo con tanta facilidad que fue como una caricia sentirse enguantado por esa tibia cavidad.

También estaba algo cansado pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar a Jonghyun, sobre todo ahora que estaba tan cansado que casi no tenía fuerzas. Minho tenía un terrible dolor de piernas, así que se las ingenió para hacerse un lugar en el piso, bajo Bling. Lo abrazó para que descansara todo su peso sobre su pecho, le gustaba cómo arrugaba los ojos cada vez que Key lo embestía con fuerza. Atrapó sus labios encontrando delicioso el sabor del semen del rubio. No podía creer que no le fuera molesto compartir así a Jong, cuando menos no en ese momento. El también quería sentirse amado, así que le enrolló las piernas en la cintura y lo invitó a tomarlo.

El más bajito no supo de dónde sacó fuerza para abrirse paso en el interior de Minho. Ni siquiera lo preparó un poco, simplemente apoyó sus poderosos brazos en su pecho y aunque le clavó las uñas no lo soltó hasta que estuvo dentro.

"_¡pareces gato!" _se quejó el mas alto, sonriendo con el ardor que le dejó la violenta intromisión del bajito. Key se estaba divirtiendo por que ahora él era el que marcaba el ritmo de las embestidas de ambos, podía notar que Jong estaba tan cansado que usaba sus propios empujones para entrar en Minho. A propósito empezó a hacerlo muy lento para que el alto se desesperara. Lo veía quejarse y no se conmovía de su desesperación. Pero es que también era bastante pesado también empujar el cuerpo de su chico. La fuerza se les estaba acabando, pero no la pasión, así que aunque todo les estaba doliendo, siguieron moviéndose hasta que el bobo de Bling tenía que salir con un _"ahora sé lo que siente un jamón en un sándwich"_ , la poca energía quedó desperdiciada en una carcajada que seguro se escuchó hasta en el departamento de abajo. Key se esforzó un poco más para hacer que su chico terminara. Minho se daba cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, así que le comenzó a acariciar el cabello, no pensó que lo tuviera tan suave como un bebé a pesar de los constantes tintes extra claros. Aprovecharon que Jonghyun estaba devorando el cuello de Minho para mirarse ellos 2. Pues viéndolo bien no eran nada desagradables. A Key le encantaban las facciones angulosas, sobre todo su bonita nariz. A Minho no acababa de gustarle su mirada altanera pero deseaba atrapar sus delgados labios bien definidos.

Por la constante fricción era normal que sus cuerpos reaccionaran de nuevo y minutos después ya estaban listos para una más. Estaban temblando, y sus músculos estaban bien marcados por el esfuerzo. El primero en llegar fue Minho, ya había tomado a Bling, ahora era él quien lo tomaba, no podía pedir nada más. Sus hermosos ojos solo lo estaban mirando a él, se sonrojó de haberse ofrecido así. Apretó su interior y dejó salir el tibio líquido que ya le era algo molesto contener.

Key se mordió el labio con la preciosa expresión de Minho durante el orgasmo con la tostada espalda de Jong sobre él. Con esta sugestiva imagen no le fue nada difícil también derramarse, sabía bien que Bling también había terminado dentro de Minho.

Se quedaron los 3 jadeando por unos momentos hasta que el sueño los venció irremediablemente. Durmieron en esa postura por espacio de media hora cuando Minho despertó de golpe

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!

-Ah dios, no lo sé.-. Responde Key pesado.-. Ya se está haciendo oscuro

-¡no tardan en llegar los invitados!

-¡la fiesta!... levántate Bling, debemos arreglarnos para tu fiesta

-¿Y si la cancelamos?.-. No tenía la mas mínima intención de moverse

-Son 5 para las 7, no deben de tardar. Todo por tu culpa Minho

-¿Mi culpa? No, ya todo estaría bien si tú no hubieras estado con tus necedades de "hagamos los adornos nosotros". Yo hubiera podido pagar por decoradores profesionales, no nos hubiéramos preocupado por nada

-Eso está bien para gente sin imaginación

-¡La imaginación es para los pobres!

-Y también la inteligencia

-¡ya dejen de pelear los 2!. Les agradezco… a ambos… el detalle de la fiesta, me han hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero me pone triste el ver que ustedes 2 no se lleven bien

-¡DEBES ELEGIR!.-. Le gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Oh no no no.-. Agita sus manos mientras se sienta donde antes estuvo Key.-. Ya no pueden pedirme algo como eso. Los amo a los 2

-¿QUEEE?

-No pienso compartirte.-. Minho es el primero en responder

-Ni yo. Así que debes elegir.

-No puedo.-. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.-. Simplemente no puedo. Desde que los conocí los he querido, al tratarlos me enamoré y con esto…. No puedo vivir si alguno de ustedes me falta. Perdón, no elegiré

-Entonces está decidido.-. Minho se sienta a su lado y lo abraza.-. Te quedarás conmigo

-¡Ah no! El es mío, no me obligues a aplicar la de "yo lo vi primero"

-¡te partiré la cara!

-Si me dejo

-¡YA! No tolero que se estén peleando…. hagan una tregua ¿Quieren? Aunque sea solo por hoy

-Está bien, "hoy no lo mataré", menos mal que ya falta menos para la media noche

-Con no tener que ver tus ojos de alien toda la noche me conformo.

-No. Quiero que se lleven bien…. Que se quieran

-¡Ni loco!.-responden al mismo tiempo

-Por mi, por mi cumple.-. Empieza a chantajearlos.-. Vamos chicos

-Ok, lo intentaremos

-Deben besarse para que yo les crea

-¿QUEEE?

-Quiero verlos que se den un beso para poder creerles que intentarán llevarse bien.

-Olvídalo.-. Key no quiere

-Entonces me voy

-De aquí no te mueves, es tu fiesta que te organizamos.-. Minho se ve adorable chantajeando

-Si quieren que me quede, deben hacer lo que les pido.

Los rivales se quedan mirando, por fin entendieron la idea pervertida de Jonghyun, decidieron seguirle el juego. Minho atrapó el pequeño rostro entre sus manos y se fue acercando lentamente hasta por fin probar sus deliciosos labios rosados. Key enredó sus dedos en la suave melena castaña. Jong se recargó a disfrutar el espectáculo sin igual que 2 atractivos chicos besándose pueden brindar, y qué mejor si son los 2 chicos a los que más amas en tu vida. No podía creer lo bien que se veían juntos y el tuvo la suerte de ser tomado por ambos. Finalmente se separaron y voltearon a verlo, Jong abrió sus brazos y volvió a atraparlos a ambos en un solo abrazo. Les besó sus mejillas y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo de estar tan lleno de amor.

-¿por qué no nos damos un baño? MIS invitados querrán ver bien a este guapo cumpleañero..-..Se levantó del sillón y los jaló para que lo siguieran a la regadera.

Fue un baño muy rápido pero ni bien salían del agua y ya estaban tocando la puerta. Solo atinaron a recoger sus prendas del piso y asaltaron el tarro de gel de Minho aunque el resultado no fue nada bueno.

A eso de las 9 de la noche ya estaba el departamento lleno, claro que los primeros invitados fueron Onew y Taemin quienes llegaron con un llamativo atuendo de cuero, simplemente irresistibles. Los chicos del equipo de básquet y algunos otros amigos extra. Se hizo un agradable ambiente, todos platicando y bailando, suficiente bebida para que nadie se quedara con sed, sin duda la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida.

DIAS DESPUES

-Fue un poco raro

-No esperaba que se pudiera

-Pero que conste que es culpa de Bling

-¿Cómo terminamos así?

-De accidente

-Jajajaja ya quiero ver su cara

-No tarda en llegar

-Voy a salir

-Con cuidado..aaah, ah, ah….Minho

-Key, eres muy estrecho, me gusta.-. Trata de ser cuidadoso a salir de su cuerpo. Se levanta y Key lo sigue con la mirada. Le encanta su cuerpo. Lo ve pararse frente a la ventana. Le inspiró infinita ternura con la trémula luz que filtraba la cortina, chocantemente perfecto. Decidió alcanzarlo, de inmediato le brindó un cálido abrazo, los 2 miraron que llegaba Jonghyun con una chamarra de mezclilla, era el departamento de Minho que ahora usa con mucha frecuencia.-..Ya llegó nuestro Jong.-. Le dice con su varonil voz y le besa la mejilla

-Es tan guapo.-. Camina relajado con ese atractivo natural que le da su extraña auto confianza.

-Quiero ver el gusto que le dará cuando le digamos que ya aprendimos a llevarnos bien

-Pero es raro

-Solo es "normalidad diferente".

Nerviosos se ponen unas delgadas batas, escuchan la puerta y Minho va a abrir de inmediato.

-Hola Bling

-Aquí me tienes, puntual como pediste, ya dime de qué se trata

-Pasa.-. El bajito se queda sorprendido al ver salir a Key con una delgada bata de la recámara igual a la de Minho, demasiado sugestiva

-¿Qué es esto?.-. Se sonroja al verlos tan sensuales

-Tenemos algo que decirte Jong..-..Minho cierra la puerta

**FIN**


End file.
